Girls Will Be Girls (SEMMA VERSION)
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Emma is sent to an ALL GIRLS school by her neglecting father. She's a bit uptight, and controlling, so sharing a room with girls who she thinks are too wild and 'unladylike' for her, can actually turn out to be the best thing to ever happen for her as she gains friendships she never knew existed and also gains a love that could last forever with the towns 'bad boy', Sean Cameron.
1. Don't Leave Me Here

"Dad, don't leave me here." Emma begged Joey, chasing after him to his car with tears burning her eyes. She tried to hide it though. He considered tears as a weakness.

Behind them stood a tall school building and also a dorm, which Joey had just stuck Emma in. It was an all **girls** school.

"Emma, it's a great school." Joey insisted, opening his car door.

Emma was wearing the school uniform, grey skirt down to the knees, blouse tucked in and a blue blazer jacket.. tie if you wanted to but Emma didn't.

She wore her hair in a tight curly pony tail. Her face was beautiful, flawless, no make up but mascara on to pop her hazel eyes out.

In her last school, Emma she was the smartest girl, not to mention one of the most popular- she had it all. And it was all taken away from her even though she had been good. She studied, she picked goals over boys and she was getting punished for it? It always seemed her whole life she had been either striving for her Dad's approval and attention and it seemed even when she did her best, it wasn't enough.

It was like he just didn't want her, even if he claimed to love her.

She had lived mostly with her mom growing up. Her father and mom had divorced early in her childhood, and he wasn't much part of her life until her mom got cancer and when Emma was 9, she died, and she lived with him again. He traveled a lot, for work, and she grew up helping him get ready for those long trips and cleaning up the house while he was gone. She probably knew his maid, Glenda, more than she knew her own father.

Joey cared about the reputation Emma had though, but she had to find out that it was more for his own benefit then her own. A 'Jeremiah' couldn't be a failure- not under his watch.

Good thing she kept her mothers last name and kept her name as Emma **Nelson.**

It not like Emma could run away either, and she wasn't dumb enough to anyways. She knew that'd be a childish move and she was far more concerned about her future that being a runaway teen. She was smart. Mature. Maybe too mature for her age.

She had never really cut loose and just have fun. There was so many expectations of her.

"I gotta go." Joey kissed her head and shut his car door without another word, and Emma watched him go. Her face twisting in hurt.

She crossed her arms and watched him go, his car disappearing in the distance. She looked down and finally turned, facing the head master that was there all along.

Mrs H. She was the head master. She opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out.

Mrs H couldn't count how many times parents just dropped their kids off here just to get them off their hands. She couldn't see what was wrong with this young girl though. Emma had great grades, extra activities and great references.

"Come on dear, let me show you your room." she insisted.

Emma nodded and tried to bare small smiles as the older, cuvier woman showed her around. She began to grow annoyed though as Mrs H claimed that she and the girls of this school were like family. She said that Emma could learn some things here.

Emma was very unsure of that.

"Whatever." she mumbled under her breath as Mrs H now opened a door to what was to be Emma's very own room.

"Here it is." Mrs H said, opening the door to Emma's new home for the year.

Emma gloomily looked around. It was big, sure, but she was sharing the place with three other girls in ONE room.

 _Kill me,_ Emma thought to herself.

"Oh, here are your roommates." clapped Mrs H, smiling too brightly and Emma flushed.

One girl led them in, she was tall and skinny, wearing baggy beige pants that her fists dug into. She wore big hoops earrings, and a hard glare on Emma. She had shoulder length raven black hair and dark brown eyes. She didn't seem to like Emma the moment she saw her.

"This is Alex." Mrs H introduced them one by one and in came the next one.

The next one was a shorter dark haired girl, with a more feminine look than Alex, wearing make up and long brown hair curled quite nicely. Her clothes were a bit.. untasteful though. That was just Emma's opinion. She wore hip hugging jeans with highheeels, and a white tank top that showed off her lower stomach, and belly botton piercing (not to mention Emma could almost see her bra through her shirt). She had the cutest dimples but for the mean time, Emma wasn't so into the smirk she gave her as she eyed her up and down like fresh meat that was going to be beaten and cooked up.

"This is Manny." Mrs. H introduced them and the two girls just sat on their beds, Manny grabbed her stuffed pig and played with it as she watched in entertainment.

"She's quivering." Alex muttered under her breath and Emma heard Manny stiff a laugh.

Emma shifted uncomfortably until another blonde stopped in front of her.

"I'm Paige." She was wearing too much pink it hurt Emma's eyes.

What was this? Legally blonde?

Emma couldn't stand this hell of a place already.

"Well, you should all get along just great." Mrs H insisted, awkwardly patting Emma's shoulder as she gave her a desperate look to get her out of here.

Then, the door shut, and Emma was alone with these three girls who now sat on each of their own beds, showing that Emma's was the furthest right bed at the corner of the spacious room. She blinked, and started to walk over.

Paige got up from her bed and went to her dresser, pulling out her drawers. "Ella, do you like pink?" she asked. She glanced back at Emma who looked over as well from unpacking her bag on her bed.

"Uh-"

"Nevermind." Paige tightly smiled, closing her drawer.

Emma blinked and noticed everyone looking at her. Paige by her dresser. Alex from reading her magazine on her bed. And Manny was just bluntly sitting on the edge of her bed with her head tilted up at Emma, looking at her like she was some alien.

"So _Ella_ -"

"It's **Emma**." she tried correcting Manny now.

Alex laughed, and passed Paige a mysterious smirk who too giggled.

Emma took a deep breath, and turned. She could do this, she kept telling herself.

"So **Emma,** how old are you?" Manny asked and crossed her legs, trying to get comfy as she got to know their new **fabulous** _strange_ roommate.

Emma bit the end of her tongue, narrowing her eyes at the girls and especially Alex who laughed again.

"16." she mumbled.

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" Manny taunted, arching an eyebrow, "It's the weekend. We don't have to wear them when not on the clock.."

"Oh." Emma blinked and then dug through her bag, getting the schools rule book out.

Alex snorted, "Don't tell me thats a copy of the schools rule book."

Emma looked up, and paused like a deer in the headlights. "No." she lied, and threw it back in.

Paige shared looks with her friends, "Right. Well anyways. Girls don't really wear their uniforms here unless they're nerdy, or new." she explained.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Paige.

Alex finally looked up from her book again and noted, "I'm betting on both."

The bell rang and Emma looked around confused, "What was that?" she asked.

"Dinner time." sighed Manny, standing up and grabbing her cellphone.

"We-we're allowed phones here?" Emma asked, remembering her Dad saying they weren't allowed.

Again, the girls laughed at her and Emma rolled her eyes, staying back. Such rude mean girls. Brain dead, probably.

Emma hated them already.

Alex stopped by the door, looking back at Emma, "What are you doing?" she snapped

Emma heard her stomach growl but shrugged at Alex, "not hungry." she insisted with a small voice, a little intimidated by this one. She looked the oldest too.

"You don't get a say." Alex taunts, "Now get your ass to the cafeteria before the Dean sees your not there. Unless you're sick, you are **always** suppose to go."

"Always?" Emma asked in a mere whisper, looking at Alex in horror.

Alex looked strangely at her but nodded and rolled her eyes again, leaving.

Emma's stomach growled again and she tried to wrap her arms around her stomach to stop it. MAYBE one or two bites of something wouldn't be bad. Now you may ask, did Emma have an eating disorder? Maybe a small one. It was all about control for Emma... since her mom passed away Emma had so much pressure with organizing things, cooking everything, taking care of herself, her Dad, her homework. So when it came to controlling herself, and feeling horrible about herself and maybe felt not as pretty as the other girls in school, YES, maybe Emma DID have a small anorexia disorder. She ate, maybe once a day, and it could only contain fruits or vegetables.. then a small piece of chocolate in the middle of the day so she wasn't too weak or wanting to faint.

((((*))))

Emma entered the cafeteria and it was huge. Many tables were set up with plates and drinks, and Emma sat at the long table where her other roommates sat and slowly sat beside the empty seat beside Paige-

"Oh no hun, that's my minions seat." Paige informed, not letting Emma sit.

Emma looked around, kitten like, wondering where to go. She caught Manny eyeing her while she chewed on her fork for her peas and then scooch over for Emma to sit.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled, sitting down.

Manny just nodded and a cook from behind Emma laid down a plate of food for her and walked off.

"Did you see MR. O's body today in gym class?" Paige asked the table after two more girls joined the table.

The one that joined giggled madly, she was a darker skinned girl, with pretty Hazel eyes.

"Whose this?" the other one bluntly asked, staring at Emma who was oddly wearing the school uniform.

Emma stared at her back. Obvious cheerleader type, she could tell by the fake extensions in her hair and _duh_ look on her face.

"This is Hazel." Paige told Emma, pointing to the girl with Hazel eyes, ironic. "And that's Darcy. Guys this is Emma."

Ah, so these were her minions. Shocking.

Emma looked down to her food as all the girls got into a conversation. Oh no, her favorite.. mash potatoes. But the carbs.. that starch... so unhealthy.

A fork appeared infront of her, Manny giving her a silly look, "Hey coco banana's, you eat it, not stare at it all night long." she teased with a small giggle.

Emma bit her lip nervously and took the fork. She stared down at the food and began to play with it. She thought, if she could trick her Dad for two years, she could probably trick these airheaded girls.

She missed the look from Manny though, who caught Emma's hesitance..

"Evening girls." greeted Tracker, another teacher who passed through during meals and smirked at his senior class girls.

Emma looked up and noticed he was a good clean cut looking man. Clean shoes, tight belt, nice button up shirt.. she also noticed Manny sit up straighter, boobs rising up a bit more and chewing on her fork again but this time seductively.

Emma blinked with wide eyes. It was clear that Manny was the _man eater_ of the bunch.

"Hi Tracker." they all said at the same time, except for Alex, who happily ate her food without a second thought and even rolled her eyes.

He nodded to Emma, "You must be the new girl I heard about, impressive resume." he remembered scanning through it, "Leader of a few environment and math clubs right?"

"Ew." Darcy, Hazel and Paige loudly said at once.

Manny covered her mouth, trying not to laugh and Alex gave a short one.

Tracker raised his eyebrows, impressed with these girls' manners and gave Emma a 'good luck' look and nod, smirking and shaking his head as he walked off.

Emma's shoulders fell and she awkwardly shifted feeling Darcy and Hazel giving her crazy looks, eyeing her like a freak.

"I enjoy math." Emma declared simply and they gasped as if she had said she loved to kill people or something.

Emma rolled her eyes and let herself eat a bit more.

At night time, the girls crawled into bed. Emma braided her hair in a french braid bun and wore her lamb pajamas as she slid into her covers, the lights going off by Paige.

Emma's bed was next to Manny's, who practically wore nothing but a dollface dress to bed and laid in her black silk sheets. Paiges bed consisted of everything pink but Alexs bed was nothing but black or grey.

"Goodnight Paige." Manny sang through the dark room.

"Goodnight Manny." giggled Paige back, and tossed over to the other one, "Goodnight Alex."

"Night Paige and Manny." Alex practically sung and drifted off, "Goodnight.. _Ella_."

Emma stuck the pillow on top of her head, hearing the girls giggle like immature girls and shut her eyes tight. She wished she was anywhere but here with these crazy and unlady like girls who probably had no respect for themselves or another or their future.

How wrong Emma was, and how closed up she'd notice she'd come to be.. . .. . .and these girls were going to help her finally figure herself out.

((((((((*****)))))))

"Welcome back to another great Monday morning of English 101" teased Mr. O, the English teacher.

Emma wore her uniform, as did a few other girls. Her roommates were a bit right that not really a lot of people followed the rules..yet the authority system didn't seem to care enough to make them either.

By the way, if this was such an independent school? How come she's had mostly male teachers and only one woman as her teacher?

The class groaned, or giggled a bit, and by this reaction Emma insisted this must of been the Mr.O the girls were gossiping about last Friday night.

The weekend was hell by the way. No one talked to her, not like she wanted to talk to ANYONE, but doing nothing and sitting in a room with no Tv, sucked. She painted her nails at least twice this weekend.

"We're going to form up partners" Mr. Orlander said, his eyes scanning the class and Emma saw his eyes stop on someone longer than it should. Paige.

Paige smirked a little back at him before looking down at her binder.

Was that... did a this teacher have a THING with a student in highschool? Granted Emma did find out Paige was 17 and ready to graduate in a few months with Alex, who was 18 in a month... it still didn't seem right though.

Emma was shockingly paired with one of her roomates, and Manny wore a short black skirt and blouse that was unbottoned enough to show off her pink bra. Emma tried to sit up and not look so judgemental but why did she put herself out there so much?! Especially when this was a girls school?

As they worked on their assignment, Emma noticed Paige go up to Mr.O's desk, pretending to ask questions but noticed Mr O slowly take the pencil out of Paige's hand, to then put his hand on hers..yet no one in the class seemed to notice. Paige also giggled silently and swatted his shoulder now and then.

Manny caught what she was looking at and smirked a bit, "Gonna tell?" she teased.

Emma looked at her and her mouth dropped, "You're not...going to tell anyone? How old is he? 20?" she asked.

"24." shrugged Manny.

Emma's mouth hung down more, "He's 24?! She's 17!"

"She's also a horny chick trapped in this hell hole waiting to find her man." giggled Manny, shaking her head at Emma, "Why are you so uptight and prude? Have you ever even kissed a guy?"

Emma went red and she tried to glare, "I've been around boys, I went to school with them before trapped in **here**. Ofcourse I've kissed one or two." she stuck her chin up.

Manny leaned forward, biting her lip that smiled playfully, "Have you ever had _sex_?"

Emma sat up and nervously played with her hands, going even redder and Manny rolled her eyes smiling.

Question answered!

"None of your business." Emma went with that and got back to work.

((*)))

"Knew she was a virgin." Alex said, having a smoke outside the school under the porch and it rained softly. She and the girls were talking about Emma.

Manny shrugged, "She's pretty enough though if she _wanted_ to."

Paige gasped, clapping her hands excitingly, "We should give her a make over."

Alex raised her eyebrow at Paige, "You know the type of girl she is? Stuck up, prude, self righteous. Last thing on her mind is make up or boys.. just numbers and rules."

Paige went into deep thought, not seeing how a girl couldn't care about boys. Emma was a goregous girl too.. she just had to let her hair down and stop wearing that god awful uniform. Her attitude could be adjusted too. The girl seemed like a control freak.

Manny tilted her head in wonder though. I don't know, she kinda had hope for the girl.

"You know what would make her really squirm?" Manny asked, slowly smiling so hard her dimples caved into her cheeks, "Letting her meet _the guys_."

"The guys would eat her alive." laughed Alex, almost doubling over, "Let's do it!"

(((((*)))))

The next day was bright and sunny, and Emma nervously followed the girls down the path to exit school property.

"Are you sure we're ALLOWED to do this?" Emma asked them, and was a LITTLE shocked they wanted to all hangout with her. Alex usually ditched everyone, Emma could never find Manny, and Paige left with her posse of minions a lot.

"Hey Roger." waved Manny to the security gaurd, flashing her best smile and wink to the overweight security guard who happily opened the gates for them, letting them pass through. He smiled and waved back.

Emma jogged a bit to catch up with them. She wore her hair in another tight pony tail, her blazer uniform on and skirt that Paige so MEANLY cut so it stopped at her thigh like most other girls in school did. Seemed 'slutty' to Emma.. but Paige insisted she should show off her 'killer legs'

"Stop." laughed Paige, noticing Emma trying to push it down more, missing the way the skirt use to go to her knees.

It wasn't slutty or anything, just a normal small waisted skirt. It looked better! If only she'd wear her hair differently or got rid of the blazer.. she could probably pass as one of them.

Emma looked around as they stepped in front of a small diner attached to an auto repair shop. Was this where they were going to eat?

Ugh, diners, nothing but fatty food. She'd have to order water.

"Em, you okay?" Paige teased, watching Emma pant a bit, "Wasn't THAT far of a walk."

Manny eyed Paige and glanced back at Emma, eyeing her harder. Something was up this girl... Manny just knew it.

"Fine." coughed Emma lightly, trying to gain some strength back. Ok. Maybe SOME fries, since they'd be walking back.

"Come on." snapped Alex, not walking towards the diner but towards the auto shop and stopping at a truck that was parked right outside the garage where a few guys were working.

Mechanics.

Young ones too, to Emma's notice.

"What are we doing?!" Emma asked, grabbing Manny's hand.

Manny stopped and turned, giggling a bit, "Just visiting some friends who'd want to have lunch with us." she teased Emma playfully, "You're not afraid of _guys,_ are you?"

Emma panicked a bit but didn't say anything

"Hey losers." Paige greeted first as she leaned on the side of the truck where a guy with bleached blonde hair and too many ear peircings glanced up and grinned.

"Ah, the words I've been waiting for all day." Spinner taunted his ex. He worked on a tire with his buddy Sean who didn't wear the usual mechanic cover alls that Spinner did. He wore, instead, jeans and a white wife beater, that did everything to show off his muscular features. He looked up, and had piercing blue eyes that locked on Emma's and he too did a double glance to look at her- pushing his hair back a bit away from his face.

He was gorgeous. Emma knew it by just one glance and quickly turned her head away at his longing glance.

Alex went to the front of the truck that Emma didn't have a good view of, since the hood was up.

"Need some pointers from someone who probably knows how to do this better than _you_?" Alex taunted the person behind the hood who threw a tool into a box which made a loud noise and Emma jump.

Emma turned to see who Alex was talking to as she tried to ignore the hot guy to the right with Spinner and Paige.

" _Nobody_ knows cars more than I do, especially a _girl_." taunted a voice, putting their hands on the hood and slamming it closed. There stood a guy who was tall, and lean and wore a black hat, that was backwards and hanging to the side just a little bit. He locked eyes on Emma for one split second, before looking at Manny next to her and Emma saw something strike into those eyes of his and his jaw clenched.

Emma glanced at Manny. She avoided even looking once at this guy who was just staring at her.. Emma took a good hint that Manny could be ignoring the guy, since he staring right at her with a tortured look

"You ever going to talk to me, Dimples?" his voice went to being so gentle after being so hardened with Alex.

Mannys eyes nearly flashed as she looked up and finally connected eyes with him. All their friends seemed tense as they began to fight..

She sarcastically snapped, "Gee Jay, I thought the blunt ignoring and not speaking to you would of answered that." she rolled her pretty eyes.

His mouth dropped and he then threw his arms out to the sides, "When are you going to believe that I did nothing with that girl?"

"When I don't find another girls panties in your back seat when we're **dating.** But don't worry- that won't ever happen again!"

Emma watched Manny storm off as Jay walked around the truck they were working on to yell after Manny.

"I just drove her home! She was with one of the girls Spinner brought home!"

"It's true." Spinner declared back with Paige and Emma, Sean still hanging off to the side. Emma caught herself trying hard to avoid any eye contact with him. Her palms felt hot.

"She thinks you're just covering for him." Paige confirms.

"Nah, he's in love. Wouldn't touch another girl if it meant losing her." Spinner admitted, watching Jay watch Manny storm into the Diner and torturously groaned before running after her. Spinner then turned his attention on the new girl and grinned before asking Paige, "Whose your friend?" he shook her hand "Spinner Mason."

Emma couldn't believe it herself that she was even smiling. The guy seemed harmless. "Emma."

"Sean." Spinner said with a point to the other guy who looked up from leaning on the truck.

Sean just merely nodded at her as she finally glanced at him and gave him a moment of her day.

"You can call her Ella, or Emma." declared Alex, receiving a glare from Emma and even a warning from Paige.

" _ **Just**_ Emma." Paige corrected, giving Alex a 'be nice' look as she passed Emma a supportive smile. She was about to be eaten alive by these hoodrats, why not give her SOME slack on their part?

"Nice _uniform_ _, Emma."_ Spinner teased but then had to grin crookedly as he took in her beauty. All she needed was a little loosening up. "Got a boyfriend?"

They all rolled their eyes. "God Spin, she hasn't even been here for three minutes." Paige taunted.

Sean even laughed. "Whose up for food?" he then asked. Emma tried to ignore how much she liked the way his voice even sounded, so deep and smooth.

"I could eat." nodded Alex and led them to the diners door.

Paige teased Emma in a whisper on their way,, "Breath, Emma. I swear none of them have criminal records."

Emma gave a fake nervous laugh, waiting for Alex to open the door, then Spinner went in, then Paige and then Emma, but someone opened the door **for** her.

She looked up and hesitated as Sean held the door and joked, "One time I did hard time. " he said, "I was bad. This kid wanted to fight me over _crayons_..so I hit him..and the teacher sent me to the corner for punishment."

Realizing he overheard what Paige said to her, Emma hid her blush and just teased him back for making fun of them, "And they let you out?"

"Probation." he shrugged and sighed like it was real and not some silly story from preschool.

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes, going inside. He shortly laughed and followed in after her.


	2. She's Too Sweet For You

Sean couldn't tell you why he couldn't stop staring. She even saw his eyes scan from her face to down her body as she sat across him with their friends. He was probably even making her uncomfortable.

 _ **'Come on Cam, you're probably freaking her out.'**_ He thought to himself, trying to look away.

"Pass the salt." Spinner told Sean, snapping him out of it.

Sean blinked and furrowed his thick, shaped eyebrows, looking for the salt. He found it, and reached his arm over to grab it and handed it over, all while trying to focus on what Paige was babbling about now but he was dying to glance at the new blonde of the group again.

Even with that uniform on, she was still gorgeous. Sean usually didn't go for girls like her, or maybe that was because he knew he didn't stand a chance and even if he did, it wouldn't last long.

Still though, she was looking too. She looked away quickly every time they locked eyes, and he smirked a bit, looking down at his glass of water before he picked it up and took a sip.

He could tell she was smart..since being weary and all around him.

"You should try the milkshake." Manny told Emma.

Emma uncomfortably shifted. How was she suppose to get out of this? Especially when ice cream was her favorite.

"Usual?" asked the waiter, coming over and looking down at them minus Emma. They nodded.

"And you?" the waiter asked her.

"just..salad." Emma muttered. .

"Really?" Manny suddenly asked, surprising Emma, "Cause you didn't eat much breakfast. You should order more."

Emma bluntly looked at Manny. She didn't know- no, she couldn't know. She narrowed her eyes to Manny's stern look and Manny raised an eyebrow up at her.

Emma shrugged, "I'm fine." she insisted and Sean oddly looked between the two, seeing how how tense Emma suddenly was.

"She probably hates all the meat on the menu." Alex said with a smirk, sitting between Paige and Jay.

Emma actually silently thanked Alex for her rude comment today. It saved her from the situation.

"Saw all the 'save the animals and dolphins' books on her study shelf."

"At least she studies." Paige teased Alex as some of the table laughed and Alex playfully passed her a look and nudge. "Just kidding, hon." Paige playfully pinched one of her cheeks.

Sean though, narrowed his eyes back on Emma, who seemed out of it now and avoiding any eye contact with anyone. He clenched his jaw and tried to focus back on his friends.

((((*****))))))

Sean looked like he was in deep thought as his eyes were glued to something- or rather, someone. Still.

"You're drooling." taunted Jay, reading the desert menu. Him, Sean, and Spinner were the only ones left now. Manny and Emma were up at the counter paying, and Alex and Paige had already gone back to their dorm.

Sean didn't even rip his eyes off of Emma as Jay caught him, and answered honestly, "I don't know what it is."

Jay sighed, and boredly put the menu down to sit up more beside Sean, squinting his eyes at Emma who leaned on the diners counter, waiting for her bill. Manny giggled next to her, and Jay cleared his throat, trying to ignore the painful tug in his gut.

He really wished Manny would believe he didn't fool around with another girl. It took a year of just hanging out with Manny and getting her to agree to one date with him. Why would he fuck that up?

Jay tried to focus more on Emma now. Sean needed his help. His 'guidance'.

"She's hot." shrugged Jay matter of factly. "Minus the whole uniform thing."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to get off of her." joked Spinner on the other side of their booth. Even Jay gave him a look to shut up too.

They both knew Sean wasn't like that. Sean actually dated girls, and rarely just used them for 'fun'. He didn't abuse his good looks, but he never really did commit but that was because most of the girls he dated turned out to be so unfulfilling and blah.

"Personally though, I like the school girl get up." smirked Spinner. He still hadn't taken the hint to shut up, even at Sean's glare.

Jay had to admit with a sly grin and nod, lowering his voice. "Manny would wear it some nights when she came over-"

Sean taunted, "You really want her to get more pissed at you for sharing these details?" he pointed with a nod at Spinner, "Especially around wierdos like him."

"Hey!"

Jay scoffed, "I don't know why she's so damn mad. She knows I love her." and that didn't come easy for Jay Hogart when it hit him.

You see, Jay and Alex were actually the first ones to ever date. That's how the group knew another. Alex grew up in this town, before sent to that all girls school for screwing up in freshmen year. She moved in with Paige and Manny, and when Manny and Jay met, it was instant forbidden attraction. Thank god Alex took pity on them when they began to date a few years later, I mean, Alex always knew Jay had a thing for Manny.. but she thought it was just about Manny being hot. Alex couldn't even deny _**that.**_ But it seemed Jay and Manny clicked on other levels too though- more than her and Jay ever did. Alex and Jay remained best friends though and Manny did go a good job at making him beg for it before she agreed to a date.

Then, he screw it up, not even a month later. He was known to cheat on Alex now and then, but he truly, honestly, never did on Manny. It was agony not hanging out with her as often as they use to, or fooling around, or any of that good stuff. And Manny was **good** at that 'stuff'.

"I don't know why she's threatened of other girls when it's clear I'm.." he looked for the best wording for this.

"Her bitch?" Spinner asked and Sean laughed but they all shut up when Manny came back and grabbed her purse. Emma was still paying at the counter.

"Okay, we're leaving." Manny announced, rolling her eyes when she noticed Jay looking up at her with those 'poor me, forgive me' eyes.

"Can we go talk? For a second?" Jay asked, about to move out the booth but Sean blocked him in and seemed out of it again.

"No." Manny simply said to Jay, crossing her arms in her sassy Manny Santos way.

Meanwhile, Sean's icy blue eyes watched Emma lean forward on the counter, handing the waiter the money and how her skirt raised a bit. He swallowed hard and gawked her long tanned legs..

"She's too sweet for you, Sean." Manny warned, seeing that look in his eye.

Sean heard his name, glancing up and then blinked to smirk and rub the back of his neck. "Are you saying I'm mean, Manny?"

He acted offended, making Manny smile and roll her eyes. The two were actually pretty good friends. Sean didn't bull shit girls and Manny liked that. And Manny could actually be a guys friend without wanting to sleep with him. Don't get her wrong, she knew Sean was hot, but he connected with her on a friend level more easier than some girls even ever could and they've been close friends since.

Shame, cause she had heard he was great in bed and those biceps and blue eyes somedays got to her.

She raised an eyebrow, "If it's the innocence you want from her Sean, try Darcy instead next time. You know she likes you." she glanced back at Emma, "Something tells me this ones hard to get."

Hmm, Sean was thinking the same thing.

Emma now was coming back over, and maybe it was her innocence that was intoxicating...or was it that vanilla shampoo that he could smell every time she walked by or sat down across from him?..God that smelled good. When Emma sat back down and giggled a little to one of Spinner's jokes, Sean couldn't help but notice himself wanting to hear her laugh one more time, but to his disappointment..she didn't . Nah, it couldn't be just her innocence, something else was hypnotizing him about her that he couldn't help but want badly.

"Later guys." Manny said, pulling Emma right back up to leave and the two giggled a bit when she stumbled back up next to her for how roughly she grabbed her.

Seemed she couldn't stand another minute with Jay. Maybe she'd even find herself forgiving him.

(((*)))

Manny and Emma went back to school just in time for next class.

Emma had forgotten one of her books so she quickly excused herself, and ran back to the dorm next to the school and to her room.

Maybe Paige or Alex were still in the room and could help her find it before she was late. Oh she hated to be tardy!

She heard movement in their room, so paused before she slowly opened the door, scared if it was just Alex in here. Without Paige around, Alex always seemed 10 times meaner to Emma.

To her complete utter shock, Alex was in there, but the lights were out and she leaned over a blonde girl, kissing her on her bed.

Oh wow, so..Alex was, um, a lesbian. How cliche for a girls only school. . but probably seemed about right for Alex. It all clicked for Emma.

Emma went to close the door without being heard but gasped in silently, seeing the girl Alex was making out with deeply, was Paige and Paige whimpered with her eyes shut, kissed Alex just as deeply.

Emma stood stunned, thinking all this time, Paige and a teacher had a _thing._ Seemed it was just a front.

But Emma was confused..why was Paige moaning? And her eyes grew wide, seeing Alex hands up Paige's pink skirt, rubbing inside her panties.

"Oh!.. Alex. Alex! I'm..oh-" Paige panted and moaned, and Alex rubbed deeper and kissed around her secret girl friends neck lovingly as Paige's breath deepened, about to cum.

Emma quickly shut the door and walked fast to the stair case, eyes still wide, and leaning on the rail, trying to regain her sanity.

WOW. She never expected bad girl Alex to be with prissy blonde girl Paige..but I guess in a way, Alex would so be the man in that relationship, and she probably liked the way Paige was so girly and pretty and didn't take her shit.

No wonder Alex was nicer when Paige was around.

Emma shook her head, trying to get the image she saw out of her head and heard a giggle

Manny was at the bottom on the stairs, looking up at Emma at the top and tilted her head, "I tried to catch up when I remembered it was 2 oclock." she pointed at their room door, "it's their 'private' time"

Emma swallowed hard and nodded frantically. She SO understood now. Warning would of been nice though.

((*))

"I thought Paige had a thing with the English teacher?" Emma asked, sitting with Manny in the library now, on the computers for class.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling, "Emma, it's a front." she explained, "you see how many girls follow Paige and how much they love to giggle about boys just as much as we do." she informed.

Emma looked off but slowly nodded, true..

Manny went on, "Paige is known to have a 'crush' on Mr.O, something that will just NOT happen but can be kept up as an act so people don't question her being alone with Alex..."

"Oh.." Emma blinked, that actually made so much sence, and was a good cover.

Manny went serious and said more quietly, "They're in love with another."

Emma paused, before nodding, and silently promised to keep this a secret by sharing a look with Manny

"Come on newbie." Manny purred playfully, "Can't come to a girls school and not see one gay couple."

Emma blushed but nodded, that was true. Maybe she was being naive.

Emma tried to turn back to the computer, but questions remained on her mind.

"So.." EMma changed the subject, "You and.. Jay?" she couldn't remember if that was his name..

Manny nodded, sighing a bit. "It's complicated, Emma. I ..stayed away from him for a while. Jay had a bad rep in town, and had even dated Alex a long time ago. I didn't want to come between. They broke up though and he made me trust him before I stupidly gave in and ended up hurt." she chewed her bottom lip, "I should of known." she laughed a bit, "I should of went for Spinner honestly, he had a big crush on me before, but Jay got so jealous and always went out of his way to get me away from guys... even if he was dating another girl."

"Jay sounds like he really likes you Manny."

Manny looked like she hadn't heard until she quietly said, "He told me he loved me." she blankly looked back at her keyboard. "No ones ever said that to me."

Emma sadly glanced Manny over, "And.. _you_ love him too?"

Manny snapped out of it and looked back up to Emma, "Doesn't matter."

"You shouldn't throw that kind of thing away over some mix up over a girls panties." teased Emma, "Spinner did say they were some girls he was with when you stormed off."

"He did?" Manny asked, weary and hesitant. Emma nodded. Manny sadly smiled.

"Did you have a boyfriend at your last school?" Manny asked, changing the subject.

Emma tilted her head thinking about it, "Not really." she oddly answered and Manny caught it, but laughed it off and Emma went to go back to work.

"I'm sure _Sean_ will be thrilled when he hears that." whispered Manny, turning back to her computer and grinned as she saw Emma tense, sitting straight up and shooting her a look. Manny innocently just got back to work also.

Emma tried to ignore her body go warm. BAd boys WEREN'T her thing, and neither was just liking some guy for his looks. Who cared if he had blue eyes or arms of steel and a smirk that made a girls knees weak? It's the inside that mattered. God that voice of his though, and his demeanor. The way he carried himself was so ..mysterious yet charming- no!

He was bad news.

Emma didn't need that in her life right now.

Her life was spiraling out of control as it was. She didn't need anything more to top it off like some heart breaker like Sean who probably used girls like her for entertainment.

Emma tried to focus on work.


	3. As If You Care

Tonight, was fish and chip night. When Alex and Paige sat down for dinner, they had smirks on their faces, glancing at Manny and to Emma who flushed.

She still didn't know how to say, what? 'Sorry for walking in on you two'?

GOD, Manny told them she walked in didn't she?

No, maybe she was just being paranoid..

But why were they still smirking right at her and at another with small giggles? Emma tried to ignore and sighed, looking down when plates from the cooks and helpers were placed infront of them.

Emma wrinkled her nose at the stench of the fish.

"So, how was the show?" Alex finally asked and Paige slapped her arm playfully.

"Alex don't embarrass her!" Paige laughed, trying to cover it up while placing the back of her hand to her mouth.

Emma was deeply pale with slight blush of embarrassment and stuttered, "I-I won't walk in..anymore. At that day and time."

They all giggled madly but Alex shrugged and even nodded with a small smirk, "Thanks Nelson."

(((**)))

Later, they sat on their beds, Manny on Emma's bed with her and painting her toe nails as Emma did her work, and Paige and Alex cuddled on the other side of the corner on Alex's bed.

"Emma, that paper isn't due for another two weeks." teased Paige, Alex's fingers caressing her hair

Emma was too focused on all the numbers, letters and questions to even hear.

Paige gave Alex a look and shared one with Manny who eyed Emma before she poked her.

Emma jumped and gasped a bit, dropping her pencil and glared at Manny, "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Wow." laughed Alex as Manny dipped her brush in her nail polish again.

"Why are you so.." Manny drifted off for a word for Emma, "Uptight? Relax a little."

"I care about what College I get into." Emma snapped, "Don't you guys?" she looked around.

"You stress yourself out." Manny insisted and Emma avoided looking at her, not wanting to talk about it.

"When me and Alex graduate.." drifted Paige with a smile, "I'm going to become a magazine writer, and Alex here is going to be a photographer."

"That's a VERY limited job." warned Emma truthfully.

Alex scowled at her and sat up, Paige stayed laying down and frowned, knowing a fight was going to occur.

"What do you wanna be Miss _Perfect_?" Alex snapped at her and EMma shut up and swallowed hard before answering.

"I want to write about politics..and the environment." she said.

Manny decided to chime in, "I'm going to be a model." she laid back and smiled dreamily.

Emma gave her a _'you would'_ look but Manny just giggled, not offended at all.

"Politics and environment." Alex repeated, going back to that and snickered, "do you think whatever magazine or journalist you get interviewed by, sees 1000 other girls that want the same thing?"

Emma looked back down at her pencil, "Which is why I stay focused." she simply explained.

"Too focused. If you ask me. When people think of other people who want to help the environment , they think of . **.hippies**. Hippies are fun loving, mellow, no care in the world except for the world, kind of people. You aren't one of those people."

Emma slowly looked back up at Alex, a little shame in her eyes. That might of been true, but just because she wasn't 'mellow' didn't mean she didn't care. Maybe it was a good thing someone 'controlling' wanted to help the environment. She still though didn't know what to say back to that, in a way, Alex was right.

"So.." drifted Alex, happy to crush Emma's dreams after she did hers. " _Good luck._ " she said sarcastically.

Emma bit the end of her tongue and Paige awkwardly leaned over to Alex's light, turning their side of the lamp off and turned to go to sleep.

Manny chewed her bottom lip beside Emma and whispered softly to her, "Whoever made you grow up to fast, or .. _hur_ t you.. they did a number." she said honestly and as carefully as she could not to hurt Emma's feelings by that. She actually liked Emma, there was something about her, it just hasn't broken out free yet.

Emma turned away from Manny, and just kept staring down at her work numbly. Manny's words haunting her head.

Manny frowned deeply. Maybe that was too mean of her to say but it was true. Emma had some wall up, this couldn't of been the real her..this was too much stress for a normal person to have on themselves.

Manny got up and went to lie down on her bed.

Emma sat on hers and kept her light on, glancing at her work and outside the window now and then before giving up and going to sleep. Her eyes were heavy, and she noticed also teary when she laid down and one tear slid down her cheek.

She reached over to her night table and took out a chain necklace which was a locket, and she opened it up to a picture of her mother. Emma softly and sadly looked at it, before wrapping it up in her hand, shutting off the light and going to sleep.

((((((((***********)))))))))))))

"Come on." hissed Paige at Manny, running around that next morning. "We're late!"

Manny brushed her hair as quickly as she could, jumping over her bed and looking for her shoes through the semi dark room. "Shit!" she whispered, wondering where she put those damn things.

Only Paige and Manny had class, so let Alex and Emma sleep and as Manny ran around her bed, she figured she left her shoes near Emma's so went over and sighed in relief when she saw them.

She bent down to grab them but slowly stopped, tilting her head to see something hung off Emma's hand as the blonde slept. A beautiful woman's picture was inside the locket that Manny could only guess was Emma's mother.

Manny frowned sadly and grabbed her shoes, walking away but took one more glance back before shutting the door.

((*))

"Ok ladies." Mrs H said, coming into English class that afternoon

Emma yawned, and tried to focus, but she felt extra dizzy today since she hadn't grabbed an apple or anything to munch on. All the stress lately since moving here, and not eating much, it was finally taking a toll on her.

"Take your pick." Mrs H teased while holding a hat with cut up paper inside it and the girls giggled, fighting over who got it first.

Emma turned her head to Darcy who sat there and whispered to her, "What is it?"

Darcy looked over to Emma and laughed softly, "It's a piece of paper with a name on it for the dance next week." she explained

"Dance?" Emma asked confused. But this was a girls school?

Darcy nodded, "The boys school comes here once every two months for a dance or event. Probably to remind us there are such things as guys." she giggled.

Emma softly smiled and nodded with a small eye roll.

"Emma, come up and pick yours." she was next, and stood up, but when she did she stood up too fast and got dizzy.

"Em-Emma?" Mrs.H slowly said, noticing Emma's eyes shut slowly and sway until she stumbled and fainted to the ground.

Everyone gasped and crowded around as Mrs H ran over.

(((***))))

Emma fluttered her eyes open, sitting somewhere...she hadn't been before.

"You had quite the fall." said a nurse and she wore the whole 60's nurse get up. Emma would roll her eyes if not so weak.

She sat up from her small bed and looked around, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"What happened?" the last thing she remembered was talking to Darcy..

"You fainted." came Darcy's voice, over by the nurses door and she stood with Manny.

Emma did a double take, seeing a wierd look on Manny's face. Her eyes held so much concern that Emma just wanted to laugh..She didn't care about her, nobody did, so why the act?

"I'm fine." Emma insisted, sitting up and not letting the nurse touch her forehead.

"honey I think you-"

"I'm late for my next class." Emma cut the nurse off and charged through Manny and Darcy, not stopping when they tried to call her back.

Manny furrowed her eyebrows, and crossed her arms.

(((*))

Emma breathed heavily, feeling her lungs collapse as she ran towards her dorm from school. Outside was pouring rain now, and it drenched her by the time she reached her dorm houses' door. Emma ran as fast as she could, ignoring the small panic attack she was having and the tears burning her eyes. She was so close to her room, just one more flight of stairs, but before she could go up, she crashed against the wall, holding onto the railing, panting and gasping for air.

The water in her hair dripped, and her clothes were soaken. She closed her eyes and caught her breath as another drop ran down her nose and down to the floor.

 _'Just catch your breath, and you'll be fine'._ She thought to herself. . . .then something else whispered in back of her head, _'You're not fine'._

Emma didn't notice Alex on the top of the steps, who furrowed her eyebrows and eyed Emma down there, watching Emma have some kind of meltdown and slowly, she came down the stairs, crossing her arms.

Emma heard the steps and gasped, eyes quickly opening and looking up to Alex who then paused, and went to open her mouth and put her hand out to help.

"Oh as if **you** care." Emma spat madly, pushing passed her and Alex grabbed her arm.

"Emma, Paige gets these all the time." Alex tried to explain while searching around Emma's face for god knows what, "You're having a panic attack and the last thing you should be doing is running around or crying... Just, breath. Okay? We can fight later." she insisted with a small, sad smile.

Maybe she was harder on this girl then she thought..

Emma choked on a cry, feeling so torn and just pulled herself away from Alex, finally getting to their room and slammed the door shut.

She went into their bathroom and closed the door half way behind her, sitting on the ground and against the tub, but did try to breath like Alex told her to.

She heard the shake in her breath, and it worried her more, trying hard to focus on just breathing but her world was spinning around her.

Alex was outside the room, and waited for Paige and Manny to get back as she whispered softly to them so Emma wouldn't hear from the bathroom.

Emma, who'd been sitting there for 15 minutes now, looked up to see Paige come in and she looked down at the ground hard, not in the talking mood.

But Paige understood that, and she held a paper bag as she sat on the ground beside Emma, passing the bag to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Count to 10 and breath in and out." was all she said.

Emma skeptically looked at her, then the bag, but took it from her, her eyes looking like a scared kitten but did so, and it was working. She got her breath back and calmed down, no more being dizzy or feeling breathless.

Manny sadly leaned on the door frame, watching, and glanced over her shoulder to Alex who crossed her arms and shook her head. Out of them all, Manny was the only one really putting it all together.

Emma had a eating disorder.

(((*****))))

Emma for once wore her grey sweat pants, and a white tank top. Her hair was down and her bangs swept to the side. She laid on her bed and Manny came in, carrying soup.

"Here." she laid it on Emma's bed side.

Emma looked over and shook her head no. "I'm fine." she lied

Manny madly clenched her fists and gritted her teeth to finally blurt it out, "If you don't eat it, I'll tell Paige and Alex, and Mrs H about how you're not eating."

Emma looked up so alarmed and betrayed by Manny. "I am."

"Then eat this." Manny held her ground and glare until Emma sucked in a shakey breath, sitting up and grabbed the spoon.

She dug into the soup in front o fher. Manny nodded, happy with that and proud of herself and Emma.

((*))

When Emma was done and just laying on her bed now watching tv, Manny got off of hers with a laugh and ran to their window. Emma wondered why she was opening it up until she saw Jay crawling through.

"Manny!" she hissed as quietly as she could before the intruder came in. The rules were clear, no boys were allowed in their rooms.

Manny laughed too and asked Jay as he came in, "What are you doing!?"

He smirked and crawled in, "You barely answered my texts, so I came by."

"For a reason." Manny taunted, hands on her hips sassy like and looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You said you forgave me." Jay reminded.

"Yea but I didn't say you could come over."

"Yea but I thought I'd surprise you." he teased, leaning down closer to Manny and kissed her slowly with a grin on his lips and a small smile on hers. She caved in, and kissed him back deeply.

Emma rolled her eyes from her bed. Seemed those two have made up. Her eyes then widened when Jay turned and opened the window wider for a beer case to be pushed through to him by no other then Sean Cameron.

Sean was next to jump in from the window. Her heart raced and she couldn't believe this.

This was so-so..against the rules! He couldn't be here!

Emma, frightenly, looked away and tried to focus on the move playing.

"I missed you." pouted Manny to Jay, playing with the collars of his jacket and her petite body leaned up against his tall lean body. "Hey Sean." she quickly greeted, but still in a moment with Jay.

Sean moved around them, careless. He opened the beer case, grabbing a beer and then Emma gasped a bit as he rolled in right beside her on her bed. "Hey." he greeted so naturally with a sigh from the running around.

She turned her head as he just kept his eyes on the TV and pointed at it, "This part is good." he said to her.

He got comfy, an arm behind his head and wearing his regular white shirt and jeans, only with a black tuke on his head with his hair peaking out by his ears. He looked so damn cute. And hot.

Emma scoffed silently to herself and tried to focus on the movie.

He turned to look at her, trying to hide his smirk, " _Emma_ , right?"

Emma tried to swallow her pride. As _if_ he didn't know her **name.**

"This must be a usual thing for you. Crawling into a girls bed without **really** knowing her name?" she taunted back and heard him chuckle.

His grin said it all. One, he knew her name quite well, because he damn well kept asking Jay if he knew anything about her the past day or two and was actually the reason in why they came today. He wanted to see her again, see if he felt things he did before.

And he did.

Emma tried to ignore how cute he was, getting so comfortable beside her still. He couldn't ignore though how she smelt like vanilla. It was intoxicating. He snuck a glance at her and how warm she looked as she cuddled into her blankets.

Off in the corner, Manny and Jay were making out hot and heavy. Sean even did the favor of turning up the volume and Emma had to giggle a bit.

(((*)))

Once again, Sean couldn't stop staring. Emma's hair was down and as pretty as he thought it'd be. It fell against her cheek as she was now slowly drifting to sleep during the end of the movie.

He almost... felt the need to carress it out of her face and almost found himself about to do so when Manny and Jay's loud laughter snapped him out of it. He scoffed and glared at the two to back to Emma who now had her eyes open and caught him looking at her.

He smirked and she blushed, "Do you mind?" she asked, covering her mouth with her hand to yawn.

"No, go ahead." he slyly teased and she rolled her eyes smiling. He knew she meant to stop watching her sleep, instead he teased that she probably meant just sleeping _beside him._

Emma scowled at him, wanting him to take hint to leave. She may snore ! How dreadful that'd be if she snored beside the hottest guy she'd ever seen - Oh god, she was starting to _like him._ This was so unfair.

Emma once shared a bed with a boy before.. but his name was Mark and he was 13 and the only reason she laid in bed with him was because he got chicken pocks and gave it to her. They were also neighbors and her Dad was best friends with his parents who promised her father that they'd take care of Emma since it was Marks fault she had them and ..well, once she was better, she went back home. That was all.

But Sean? Sean was an entirely different boy in her bed, because he wasn't a boy... how old was he anyways? 17? 18? Did he even go to school or was being a mechanic his full time job now?

"Are you in school? How _old_ are you?" Emma bluntly blurted out and even had to laugh at herself, sounding like a mother or something.

Sean looked at her, removing his eyes off the tv and grinned slowly while he admired her embarrassed smile. He thought it was cute.

"I dropped out of school my last semester." he said, going serious and now avoiding her eyes. She'd probably judge him for that. "I'm almost 18, and I work at the auto repair shop by the diner."

She noticed him eyeing her, probably wondering if she was going to judge him but she wasn't..

Which was odd even for Emma, she'd even have to admit.

Sean was happy, noticing her not giving him a _'you're a loser'_ look like most people did.

Yes, maybe Sean's life was good but he had a bad reputation around town. It was a family curse, since his Dad was in lock up, they all thought his sons were the same.

Sure he got the girls he wanted, but never the ones he truly found anything worthy about. Most people didn't trust him yet were never given a reason to distrust him. He actually had to prove his mechanic skills to Tony before being hired because even Tony didn't want a 'punk' working for him, and now, he was Tony's best mechanic.

Sean was like the towns misunderstood bad boy.

"Where are you from? Age? Birth of place? What planet are you from and what's your Mothers maiden name please." he said cheekily back.

Emma giggled a little, glancing at the TV as she answered, "Toronto-"

"City girl." he said with an awe, like now he finally understood her and she sent a playful glare.

She went on, "I'm 17 in two days.." She sighed, wow. Birthday with no friends or family.

That will be great.

She looked back the tv like she didn't want to really answer the next part, "Mothers maiden name, Nelson."

"Emma Nelson." he declared, now knowing more about her and grinning wide when she looked back at him.

She knew his type, the charm he had. He was a heart breaker. She could just tell and couldn't fall for it.

"Who knows what planet I'm from." she then muttered, agreeing with him that she felt misplaced here... but Sean found that infatuating.

Suddenly it was quiet for a moment.

"I'm going to sleep." she said matter of factly.

He shrugged, still lying beside her, and getting back to the movie, "Fine. But you're going to miss the ending."

Seeing he wasn't going to move, she switched her body to move so that her back faced him and he silently chuckled, glancing at her do so and got back to the movie.

He didn't want to go anywhere.

There was something about this girl he wanted to figure out. Then maybe he'd leave her alone.

Or probably not.

 **More reviews, more chapters guys! One review each though please, no need for the same person to keep commenting but thankyou for the reviews!**


	4. Cause It Looks Like I like You?

"Wake up sleepy head." purred Manny playfully, peering over Emma who opened her eyes the next morning.

She woke up more, and gave Manny a wierd look for looking so happy and asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing, just never thought of Sean Cameron as a cuddling type." Manny admitted, nodding over Emma's shoulder. "I don't think anyone has."

Emma's eyes slowly widened, and her heart stopped as she slowly and quietly looked over her shoulder. Sean was on his side facing them, sound asleep, hat off his head and looking like such a sleepy head himself with his wavy hair falling a little in his face...and he actually kept his hands to himself. Complete gentlemen.

..he was so not being the guy she thought he was. It was infuriating!

Emma bit her lip hard and she slowly tried to move out of the bed, until her butt fell on the ground.

Manny giggled and watched amused as Emma glared up playfully at her and stood up, grabbing her uniform. She went to just change in the dorms bathroom instead of their own but before they went out the door, a small smile crept on her face, glancing back to Seanasleep in her bed.

((**))

"Do you like him?" Manny said, getting ready in the schools bathroom.

Emma went red, brushing her hair into a pony tail and shook her head no quickly, "course not, he's.."

Manny smirked, seeing Emma not being able to come up with something bad about Sean, for once..she was speechless.

"Charming? A total babe? Has a smirk to die for? "

Emma let her hair drop and leaned on the bathroom sink, letting more weakness show than she wanted, "I don't have the energy to be played with by some guy who.."

Manny's shoulders dropped because she knew what Emma was trying to say, that yes Sean was a bad boy, a heart throbber, someone who broke hearts without even realising it. He was unpredicatable, while Emma was pretty predicable and his out of control, free spirit, probably scared her.

..but honestly she hadn't seen Sean ever interested in a girl like he was with Emma. His eyes were glued on her when she was around and he asked a few times about her when she wasn't around. He's never done that. She went over next to Emma and played with her hair, Emma bluntly blinked and looked at her reflection.

"You have such nice long hair, why hide it in a bun or pony tail?" she asked Emma.

Emma quickly put into a high messy bun and tossed Manny a look, "It's not professional looking."

Manny laughed, "Emma, we're not professional people, we're just.. girls. Besides! Guys like girls' hair when it's down." she insisted

Emma just walked to the door and opened it until Manny rolled her eyes smiling and went out with her.

((*))

When they came back to their rooms, Emma glanced at her bed and around the room, the guys were gone. She found herself oddly feel...disappointed.

 **Oh no**.. she did like Sean didn't she? All she could think of all in class was his smirk and voice, eyes..

Emma snapped out of it, sitting on her bed and Manny sat on hers, opening her homework.

"Are you excited for the school dance next week?" Manny asked her and Emma opened her mouth to then just decide to shrug.

Not really..

"I actually should go to the office." Emma admitted, "I never picked out a card."

"Hurry, find out whose your mystery date." teased Manny with a giggle as Paige and Alex came in.

Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I'm faking sick that night."

"I got Jimmy for my date." Paige said, reaching in her purse and grabbing her card which Alex grabbed and carelessly threw over her shoulder, "hey!" she laughed.

Emma looked around and asked them, "We HAVE to go with those certain guys?"

Manny nodded and Paige answered, "It's so the board can keep an eye on us and it's mostly disappointment when the dates meet up. You never really get anyone you want...so the teachers are happy when no shenanigans go on."

Alex snorted, "Besides that time Manny who got that Lucas guy last year and went all the way with him in the janitor closet."

MAnny gasped and Emma laughed a little even as Paige added to her embarrassment, "Mrs. H found them. We haven't had a dance since. This is the first since."

Manny giggled ridiculously and threw her pillows at Alex then Paige, "I was drunk! The boys spiked the punch and Lucas was a way to make Jay jealous before he finally asked me out."

"Really? That worked?" Emma asked her, shocked.

Manny nodded, "Jay use to flirt with a lot of girls, so I flirted with Lucas. To see how he'd like it. We weren't dating yet so I knew the word would get to him from _**someone,**_ " she glanced knowingly at Alex.

Alex laughed, "I tod Jay who snuck into the dance with the guys and punched Lucas across the punch table."

The girls exploded into laughter, Emma even joined in, shaking her head and giggled some more.

(((((**))))))))

Emma ended up at the office and knocked on MRs.H's door.

"Hello Emma." Mrs.H smiled, waving her in and Emma flattened her skirt before she sat down, "What can I do for you?"

Emma shifted and explained, "I-I never got my card, for the school dance? It was the day I got.." she drifted off, not knowing what she blamed her faint on..

"You got sick! Right." Mrs H shook her head, remembering then smiled wide, "Lucky for you, I kept one card under my sleeve." she teased, "He's a bit special to me.. but I'm sure he'll be a great date."

Emma wrinkled her nose... a school boy was 'special' to Mrs.H?

"He's my son." Mrs. H handed over a card to Emma who oh'd and silently laughed in her head.

Wait, Her son!?

Emmas eyes widened.. How embarrassing, what a horrible pick.. a school teachers son. He was probably nerdy or a mama's boy the way Mrs.H explained him

Great! Just great.

"Thanks." Emma coughed awkwardly, looking down at the card that read 'Peter Stone'. She nodded and got up, dragging her feet back to her room.

(**))

That night, when Emma was falling asleep, she tried not to think of **him**. She had to face it, it was more than a crush. She was thinking about him, dreaming about him.. what was wrong with her?!

She was even imagining seeing him knock on her window..

WAIT WHAT!? He was ACTUALLY at her window.

Emma shot up in bed, looking at her window that Sean was now moving upwards and looked around, seeing her roomates asleep.

"Sean!" she whispered harshly, getting off of her bed right as he got to it and licked his lips almost nervously, "What are you doing here?!"

She looked at the clock, it was 1:30 am.

"Happy birthday." he said with a smirk, looking down at her cute duck pajama pants but she did wear a white tank top that stopped right after her belly botton, showing off her tight tanned hips... jesus this girl was going to be the death of him. He wanted to touch her so bad..

He knew he'd probably scare her though if he did.

Emma put her hand on her forehead, trying not to smile and even focusing on trying not to but it came out. It was her birthday now. She forgot.

He was digging into his jean pocket and grabbed something out and Emma's eyes twinkled when a silver thick chained necklace came out of his pocket, hanging off his hand.

On the middle of the necklace was a planet, Saturn, the ball was a green gem and the swirl around the planet was complete silver with small diamonds around it.

Emma's mouth hung. It was probably the best gift she was ever given..

Her heart skipped as she looked back up at Sean. Was she dreaming?. ..

He grinned almost sheepishly and she eyed him closer. She had to be dreaming, he looked almost nervous.

He swallowed hard and said, "It's for you.."

Emma eyed him up and down and he laughed quietly, careful not to wake any of the girls up. Emma even tilted her head, squinting her eyes a bit.

Not even her dreams could he be this clever.. the planet was so their joke last night when he told her he swore she lived on another planet cause she was so..different.

"Didn't steal it, I swear." he joked but furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she wasn't taking it. He swallowed hard.

"I can't take it." she insisted, but let the necklace dazzel infront of her face some more.

Sean crossed his arms, "Why not?" he challenged. Did she have a boyfriend? Manny said she didn't..

"It.. it just looks funny- me, wearing a necklace, from you" Emma declared, crossing her own arms as his head rolled back, amazed with how she can be sometimes.

He gave her a look, "Why? Cause it'll look like _I like_ you?" when he asked her that, her heart stopped, looking into his eyes and seeing a stern look from him. He smirked and looked away from her rolling his eyes, "Fine. Don't tell anyone who gave it to you. So there, now wear it." he ordered, putting each end of the necklace in his hands and went around her.

Emma's hair was already up in a bun and she groaned inside her head but let him put it on. As he did, she felt tingles when his finger tips graced the back of her neck, locking her necklace together. But then she tried not to shiver as his hands slowly rested on the sides of her neck and her breathing went unsteady, feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck and she swore she heard heard his unsteady too

Sean stared at the back of her frame, wanting badly to lean down and kiss that smooth neck of hers. She wasn't moving..was that a good sign?

He hated not knowing with Emma. Any other girl practically flung to him if he called their name. But not her.

He leaned his head down by her neck and smirked softly as her body tensed, probably feeling his breath closer, and he went to kiss-

A huge snore was heard, making Emma jump and turn around to him, looking over his shoulder as Alex who snored loudly in her sleep and threw an arm over her face.

Sean cleared his throat and then chuckled a bit, turning back to Emma and his eyes lit, seeing the necklace looked good on her.

"Cute." he insisted smoothly before grinning at her and nodded to the window, "See you tomorrow."

Emma, in a daze, watched him go, and wrapped her fingers around her necklace, looking down at it and then watched him go out the window.

Wait.

"Tomorrow?" she said out loud and stepped toward the window, but he was already jogging to an orange civic across the street and getting in.

She tilted her head, but let it slide and went back to bed, smiling.

Her heart was dancing uncontrollably.


	5. First kiss

"Emma." she was waken in the morning by a voice.

Emma sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked around. Her roommates were gone and Mrs.H stood at her door.

"Your dads on the phone, you can pick it up in the lobby." she told her and Emma paused, then nodded.

It took her a few seconds to just slide on some tight blue jeans and a shoulder cut off grey shirt that had the number 23 on it. Her hair came out while she was sleeping and was a bit wavy so she just left it down as she went to go take the call.. and it **was** nice, it was long, almost to her elbow, and layered, her bangs brushing against the side of her forehead and she ran her fingers through it as she went to the phones downstairs

She picked up the phone and answered line 4.

"Hello?"

"Emma!" came a loud shriek of her father, but other shrieks of cars in the background so loud that Emma could barely make him out.

"Dad. Hi.." it had been weeks..and he only called her now? . .Just cause it was her birthday probably.

"HAPPY-" Emma couldn't even hear him say birthday by how loud it was over where he was.

"W-where are you?" Emma asked. He couldn't of stopped by?

"OH! Sorry honey I'm at a race track, my boss got us front rows!"

Emma looked down, "Sounds .. _fun_." her voice cracked.

"Have a great day sweetie! Miss" a few cracks were heard, "-Fun!" more background noise, "-Call you in a week or so." then dial tone.

Emma's eyes were shimmering, and a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned her head sadly on the payphones wall as she slowly hung up.

((((((((***))))

Emma found her way back to her room, tears a little gone but still looking flushed and nose red. She opened the door to loud cheering and streamers everywhere, balloons, and the girls held birthday horns, blowing into them as the guys were there too. Even Paige's minions.

Emma tilted her head a bit, seeing a cake on the table for her 17th.

"Happy birthday!" Paige told her, giggling with her friends and how Emma had no idea this was happening

Sean even smirked, leaning on the wall beside Spinner who was already cutting up the cake. He then tilted his head, seeing how beautiful her hair **did** look good down, but something wasn't right... even though he was enjoying her in real clothes and not that tight uniform.. had she been crying? Was he the only one who could tell?

As they ate and Darcy pulled Emma in to join them, Manny put her big piece on a plate and Emma glared at it when it sat infront of her.

"I don't want it." she muttered to Manny but coughed lightly, seeing Alex eye her wierdly, "Thanks though." the rest talked around her, not noticing the scene.

Manny put her hand on her hips and leaned down closer to Emma, "You're losing color in your skin Emma.. before you go all albino and showing rib action.. you are going to eat this for your birthday."

Emma noticed Jay's eyes narrowing at them as he stood behind Manny. Great, just what she needed today! Manny's boyfriend and Sean's best friend to know she was a basket case. Sean even glanced over and began coming over and her heart began to pound.

"I'll eat it later." she snapped, lying.

"Now." Manny knew better.

"God, Manny!" Emma exclaimed, "I'm not hungry!" by now, everyone started to turn and Emma got up, seeing Sean stopped right infront and was just watching this horrid show now.

"No, you **always** are! You just don't eat and that's why I'm worried!" Manny shouted infront of everyone and Emma had already turned, not wanting to see their faces and walked to their bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it before she slid down the door and her mouth hung open, pure horror in her eyes.

How could Manny do this to her?

Emma hugged her knees, silently crying so no one heard her. She had always hated her birthdays. They were NEVER good.

Outside, a dead silence was heard, everyone glancing around the room, Sean's eyes on the bathroom door.

Even Darcy wasn't the smarted of the bunch and cringed, looking where Emma left. Was...Emma anorexic?

"What just happened?" Spinner asked, looking around.

Alex and Paige shared a look and Alex coughed awkwardly, "Party over."

Chantel and Darcy nodded, taking their plates of cake and left.

"You okay?" Jay whispered to Manny who felt horrible for blurting it out but she REALLY was worried.

She looked to Sean, who was looking questionably at the door Emma was behind before slowly looking at her, taking this in.

Emma had a problem.

Manny sighed sadly and nodded, looking down. .

((&&)))

Everyone had left, Emma still sat against the door in the bathroom, sadly playing with her fingers and her knees bent up.

On the other side of the door, Sean sat there, one knee up and he turned his head toward the door to speak, opening his mouth but closed it. What was he suppose to say? He'd never dealt with this kind of thing.. never dealt with caring about anyone either..but he did, he found himself caring a lot about her and it was crazy she had this disorder.. did she not see how beautiful she was?

Clearly there was reasons Emma was so closed up..and was doing this. He must of also been right when he thought she must of been crying when she first came into the party.

He just wanted her to talk to him and he was never the _talkin_ g type.

Sean sighed deeply, and Emma tensed, hearing him and he finally spoke, "You're going to have to come out some time." he teased.

Emma cornered her eyes at her locked door knob. _Not if she didn't want to!_

Sean ran his fingers through his hair and got up, turning to the door, "Talk to me." he pleaded, "Nobody else is here." he promised.

Emma's heart fell. Why'd he want to make her think he cared? It hurt..and it hurt more thinking it wasn't his real intentions.

Sean sadly looked at Emma's door, digging his hands into his pockets, "I'm not going anywhere." he confirmed.

Silence.

"Sean, just..go away." came Emma's tired voice.

He softened, and leaned his shoulder on the door frame, wanting to just look at her, hold her..

"No." he meant it.

The door flew open and there she stood, that fire in her eyes he adored and he stepped back when she took a mad step towards him but then he didn't move, looking down at her seriously.

"I don't need this right now!" she yelled at him up at him, looking at him in disbelief.

He looked at her like she was crazier than ever, "This is exactly what you need. You need to talk to somebody if what Manny said was true."

Emma looked away from him, snickering bitterly, "I don't.. **.starve** myself, okay? I watch what I eat. Big deal?! Stop looking at me like I'm broken glass!"

"I'm not!" Sean yelled, "I'm looking at you like you're crazy Emma, cause you are." he looked into her eyes hopelessly, "Why can't you see how perfect you are?"

Emma fought her tears and looked away from him. She didn't feel perfect.

"Your body is.." he drifted off, looking up for the best word for it as she feared that he was going to say gross, or fat, or- "gorgeous." oh, not that.

Emma looked down, confused on why her eyes still held tears yet still blushed and she avoided his eyes

She seemed startled when Sean carressed her hair back behind her ear slowly, gazing around her head like she was wearing some halo and they connected eyes, and she saw just how much he was showing he did think she was that..perfect. But why?

Why?

"You need to let your wall down though a little" Sean lightly teased, letting his fingers trace down her cheek now as she laughed a little but shook her head until he wrapped his fingers around her chin.

Emma stopped breathing and looked up at him, deer like and he looked down, no second thoughts or any regret as he leaned down, and captured her lips into his, kissing softly and tender like, letting his arms sway down her arms and she almost shivered, pressing her body up and more against him and he held her hips next, holding her even closer to him as he deepened the kiss and she moaned a bit, kissing back and shut her eyes tight. The kiss was making her see stars and no guys have ever made her feel this way.

It got heated, and Emma whimpered when pressed against the wall beside the bathroom, Sean up against her and kissing her passionately, his one hand letting go of her waist and smoothing his fingers through her hair like he always wanted to and even sighed into her mouth, loving the feel of it and her kiss.

Emma panted, and stared up at him, heart still racing and his eyes were still shut, leaning his head down and taking in that kiss and she bit her lip til he opened his eyes and both his hands were on her hips again.

His eyes twinkled and stared into hers as she got lost in his too

His face then scrunched painfully, knowing it wasn't the best time but he really wanted to help her, "Manny said there's a nurse and counsellor in the school you should go to."

Emma put her hands on his chest, backing him up and he sighed sadly, knowing she would get mad and she shook her head-

"Emma, **please**." came a voice and Emma's mouth dropped, looking passed Sean and to Manny who had walked in with Paige and Alex, looking worriedly at Emma.

They really did care... it really...awfully confused Emma. Nobody's ever really cared about her in a long while..

Emma painfully looked down at the ground and back at them and slowly snuck a glance at Sean til she nodded and looked away from them.

She'd get help. But she wasn't happy about it. And Sean tensed with a knot in his stomach when Emma barely even glanced at him again. In a way, she felt betrayed, and embarrassed. What would they think of her now?

Emma walked to Manny and Sean stood there, staring hard at the spot she left from, wondering if this would be the last time she'd talk to him. Was she angry at him?

He frowned deeply, looking back to see they had left. Alex and Paige were glancing at him and another, both with unsure looks too.

Sean clenched his jaw and turned from them, his and Emma's kiss still on his mind.

 **Author note: Stopping here until I get more reviews!**


	6. You're The Only One On Her Mind

ONE WEEK LATER

"Banana or strawberry?" Manny asked Emma

"Banana."

Manny smiled gleefully, glad Emma was doing what her Doctor said to, eating, still healthy, but at least eating as they made smoothies in the dorm.

"Make me chocolate." Murmured Alex, reading a magazine as Paige turned up the music on the radio.

Manny and Emma giggled a bit, but made a chocolate one for her.

"The dance is in two days and I'm wearing.. _this_." Paige happily said, showing off her pink (ofcourse) dress.

Now, it HAD been a week already, crazy how time flew when Emma spent it focusing on being heathy and not stressing about homework or family. The doctor told her to focus just on eating right now.

Emma played with the straw in her cup when the smoothie was ready. Food was hard to take in at first but now she craved more and more each day. She swallowed and gulped it.

"What are you guys wearing?" Paige asked Manny and Emma, knowing Alex wouldn't be going.

Manny pointed to her closet where, on a hanger, a dress was held up and it was a cute black strapless dress.

They turned to Emma, "What about you Em?"

"I..might not go" Emma admitted. Her counsellor was letting her out of a lot of stuff actually if it looked like it was bugging her. The dance bugged her. She did not want to go to some stupid dance with some school boy she didn't even know.

"What?" Paige asked, hysterically. She LOVED dances. "But you even got one of the best dates! Peter Stone."

"He's okay." shrugged Manny, a 'not so great' look on her face.

Paige eyed Emma and began to giggle, teasing her, "Or do you want another guy? A specific one who may or may not be a mechanic who goes by the name of Sean Cameron?

Emma glared. She hadn't seen him since that night last week on her birthday. He probably ran for deer life or something when he found out her secret. Who could blame him?

"That's not it." but even Emma's voice didn't sound very convincing.

The girls giggled, even Alex, tossing through her magazine and sipped her smoothie before looking back at Emma who too sipped hers. Alex was even happy to see her doing better. She was recovering quicker than they thought she would...she still held some things in, haven't really opened up yet, but at least she was eating and trying.

(((***)))

The next day, Jay and Spinner entered the diner where Sean was, just staring at the burger he ordered. He wore his work gear, but his mind wasn't on work, just on Emma. Would it be okay to see her today? He didn't want to set her back or distract her from working on herself..but he just REALLY wanted to see her. This 'giving space' thing was hard

Now he knew how his ex's felt...

"Hey man." Spinner snapped him out of it and they sat on each side.

Sean glanced at them, finally seeing them and scoffed, picking up a fry and chewed it, "What's up?" he murmured, not REALLY interested in a conversation but if it made him focus on anything else, so be it

"Nothing. Boring week. Manny's been busy with her stupid dance thing." Jay said, even clenching his jaw. He wondered who Manny got paired up with this year for that dumb dance. Better not be that Lucas prick again.

"OH right, that stupid school dance with those school boy guys." Spinner recalled

Sean looked off, wondering if Emma too was going to the dance. Emma with another guy had Sean suddenly acting the same way as Jay, and he glared down at his meal, clenching his fists and imagining punching the guy she was going with.

Did the kiss mean nothing to her then? Did he mean nothing?

Sean wanted to roll his eyes at himself, remembering that he wasn't even _dating_ the girl and he was already having these thoughts.

"We should pick up some chicks tonight." Spinner nudged Sean, clearly clueless that Sean had something with Emma

Sean ignored him and glared back at his burger.

((((((((********))))))))))

That night, Emma decided to go see Sean. He was probably either at work, or the diner. I guess she did owe him at least a thank you.

When she made it, the stars were out. She wore a white sleeve top and a black mini skirt with her hair down and naturally wavy. She rubbed her arms, wishing she brought a coat and looked to see the shop closed.

She then glanced and tilted her head towards the diner, seeing the lights on and the diner being actually pretty busy for just a small time joint but ofcourse the party in there, through the window, starred the three boys- Jay, Sean, Spinner.

Girls surrounded the table though where they sat at, making a knot in Emma's stomach when she really eyed the situation of some people laughing, talking, but beside Sean, a red head was leaning awfully close, smoothing her hand on his arm. The two were facing another rather closely, Sean looked to be trying to say something.

Emma's heart shattered, and her eyebrows furrowed, watching Sean who bent his head as the red head whispered something in his ear.

Emma snickered shortly and painfully at herself, rolling her eyes and turned around to go back home.

She was stupid to think anything Sean had said wasn't a lie.

God, she even still wore the necklace he gave to her !

Meanwhile inside, Sean shifted awkwardly as one of his old flings, Ellie, sat close and flirted with him. Across the table, her friend Ashley giggled with Spinner, but you could tell she was probably just forcing it so Ellie could have more time with Sean. There was the tv playing above them, which Jay, next to the other side of him, was watching the game.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Ellie told Sean, tilting her head at him to catch his attention.

Sean cleared his throat, eyes on everything but her, so gazed out the window as he replied, "Been working a lot."

"Where's the old Sean Cameron?" Ellie teased, tightening her hand that was on his arm now, clenching his forearm with a giggle, "I miss him."

The old Sean Cameron was a guy who drank too much, fooled around with _her,_ and woke up never remembering what he did the night before, then repeat. No thankyou.

As Sean went to finally look at her to reply, his eyes dashed back out the window, seeing a blonde just turning from coming in. His mouth dropped, and he knew it was her.

" _Emma."_

"No. Ellie." the girl said, waving her hand infront of his face as his eyes were glued past her, out the window, and now shuffling out of the booth. "What the hell, Sean!" she snapped but moved so he could jump over the table since Jay blocked him in.

He ran straight out the door.

"Emma!" Sean yelled, whipping the door open and jumped down the diner stairs.

Emma stopped in her tracks, cursing silently and mentally slapped herself before turning and tightened her jaw. "What?" she shrugged, giving him a look and crossed her arms.

He panted by how far he ran and how fast. He didn't even know what he was even going to say. Was she here even to see him? Either way, she probably saw something that wasn't what it probably looked like.

That, in there, looked bad. Ellie was nothing. He and Jay, Spin, they just wanted to come watch the game and then the girls showed up, and Ellie wouldn't leave his side.

His shoulders dropped, looking at her and he softened. She looked.. _really_ good tonight. Her face looked a little more colored and skin glowing. Her hair softly blew in the wind, but she still glared at him.

Shit. She was mad.

Emma snickered bitterly shaking her head and went to go. She knew he was trouble! Why'd she let herself fall for his act? And for him? She felt her lip trembling as she turned to go.

"Wait," he noticed her not turn back and shot his hand out as he jogged a bit to catch up with her, "Emma?!" he grabbed her.

Emma snapped at him while turning and trying to yank her hand back, "let me go!"

Sean's mouth fell, not knowing what he did to upset her, but let go of her. It didn't stop him from running in front to block her from leaving though, "What did I do?" he asked desperately.

Emma couldn't even look at him as she laughed, snorting and shaking her head before narrowing her eyes back at him. "It's rude to keep your friends waiting."

Confused, Sean glanced back at the diner to see the girls, Ashley and Ellie, even staring out the window at them. He heard foot steps and turned back to see Emma trying to leave again. "Wait-wait, wait!" he grabbed her, hands on her arms, "If you think-" he had to even laugh a bit unbelievably, "If you think me and _her,_ were doing anything-"

"What makes you think I'd care about _that?"_ Emma dug daggers at him, hoping she could hurt him like he had just hurt her.

Sean looked stung. She swallowed, but kept a straight face, her heart knotted though painfully inside her chest.

Sean looked away, and shook his head. After some silence, he snapped back at her, "Fine, Emma. You clearly have your heart set on pushing me away."

Emma angrily shot back, "You don't know me, okay?"

He stepped closer, "I know you're jealous."

 _"Excuse_ you?" she gaped at him. The nerve he had!

"It's the same feeling I get when I think of you with another guy."

Emma blinked, staring at the serious look over his flawless face. She couldn't believe this. "You think you're so sly don't you, Sean Cameron? That I'm just another dumb girl-"

Sean moved in quick, bowing his head and grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her in to kiss him. He kissed her deeply, which (on reflex, she swore) she kissed back to, and it grew passionate.

Before Emma lost herself again, she shoved him off and stormed off without looking back.

Sean panted, his mouth hanging open and watched her go hopelessly, and gazed back at where he was..not understanding how this just happened. He sadly looked back the way Emma went before madly going back to his car and not even saying goodbye to his friends.

This girl would be the death of him.

Inside the Diner, Ellie and Ashley shared a look before Ellie narrowed her eyes back out the window.

Who was that blonde girl?

"With another girl?" Manny was shocked, and blinked, trying to wrap this together, "Who?!"

Emma hugged her pillow that she laid on in her bed and nodded, Manny shared the bed with her and saddened, putting her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Don't let his stupid choices throw you off your game." she pleaded, wanting Emma to be healthy.

Emma smiled weakly with a nod. As much as it hurt, she hadn't fully opened up to Sean, and this was why. She didn't want to get badly hurt. So far though, it felt like he had slipped through some cracks in the wall she put up around herself cause it hurt. That jerk.

She wasn't suppose to let him get close.

Manny sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "I swear he thought there was something about you Emma."

"Stupidity? Innocence that he could crush?" Emma bittered.

Manny passed her a small smile, "I saw you two kiss." she admitted, "That kiss seemed like it was more to both of you."

Emma went red, and tried to change the subject. "He was with some redhead." as she looked at Manny for a reaction, boy, did she have one!

"Ellie NASH!?" she spat in disgust, "Em, please, that girl has been begging Sean to take her back since a year ago. He's SO over her! They were never really an item.''

"If he was so over her, why were they sitting so cozily next to another with her whispering in his ear?"

Manny opened her mouth, then scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I dont know." she mumbled.

Just as Emma thought.

((***))

The next day, Manny and Paige got Emma breakfast, thinking they'd surprise her with breakfast in bed but she was up and already had half eaten toast on a plate on her stand

Paige raised an eyebrow to Manny. They heard the sink going in the bathroom and it stopped as Manny called out, "Emma?"

Emma came out, hair down and curly, she looked awfully good today, wearing a jean skirt and red fitted top.

Manny wasn't fooled though, Emma passed a fake big smile but last night, she was a wreck. She couldn't just be 'over' what happened with Sean (Even if she insisted she never liked him. Who couldn't love those blue eyes and biceps?)

"Hey." Emma greeted them and sat on their couch, "I was thinking since the dance was tonight, we should go get our nails done or something."

Manny was going to ask her what's up, but Paige couldn't resist a manicure and squealed, nodding and jumping up and down as she clapped.

Meanwhile, Alex worked on a car with the boys. Jay was having a beer as he teased Alex, "Don't you have some dance to go to tonight?"

Alex snorted, whipping her greasy hands on her white tank top, "Very _funny_ Hogart."

Sean grumpily glanced at them, and back down at the engine, trying to focus on work. Emma was probably getting all dolled up for her _'date'_.

Spinner cringed, "And you didn't ask one of us to escort you?" he clenched his heart as if she broke it.

"In your dreams." taunted Alex.

He smirked, "Nah...I'd rather go with _Emma_ ," the name caught Sean's attention. "She single? Lately she's been out of that uniform, and have you also seen those legs of hers? Shes a **fox.** " the next words rolled off his tongue "Gorgeous piece of- _WOW_!"

Sean shoved Spinner back into the car parked behind him and Spinner already raised his hands in defense with a bewildered look on his face, wondering where this came from. Sean paused, and then looked around, everyone staring blank at him.

Alex raised her eyebrows, shocked but impressed, "What was that about?"

Jay smirked next to her, eying Sean up and down. "Cam, you _like_ her."

"You do, don't you?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Whatever." Sean shook his head madly and went to storm off.

"you **really** like her." Jay said in shock, stopping him.

"It doesn't matter. It's not vise versa." Sean said, clenching his jaw and rubbed his chin before scratching the back of his neck. He didn't really know how to handle this.

"Doubt that." snorted Alex and they turned to her a she shrugged, "I'm gay and even know all the girls love you."

"Not her." Sean snapped, "She's on some.." he pointed to the direction of the dorm, " **Date**." he sneered the word. Why was he letting some school girl play with his head like this?

"What? That dumb dance? Those dates are set up whether we like it or not." Alex explained.

sean blinked, "Seriously?" he looked lost in thought.

Alex eyed him and rolled her eyes, "You thought she was out to kiss another guy, didn't cha? Don't worry Cam, you're the only one on that girls mind."

Jaysmirked too at Sean's small grin.

"You guys. You're idiots." Alex informed.

They nodded, it was true.

Then an idea popped into Sean's head, "Alex, can you bring a date if you pretend you already had a boyfriend?"

Alex opened her mouth, then shut it and gave him a warning glare. Why? What was he up to?

 **Author note: Come on guys! More reviews! I've had people say they hate when authors stop writing but this is why! No motivation.**


	7. I Only Want You

After their nails were done, the girls got ready in the room as Alex walked back in.

"Getting ready for the dance?" she taunted them, going behind Paige who curled her hair and kissed her cheek.

Paige smirked at Alex in her vanity mirror reflection and looked to Manny who nodded at Emma.

Emma just sat on her bed, sad again, and brushing her hair. She noticed them looking at her and blinked out of it, "Ya! Excited." she bared a smile.

"Alright Miss _I can hide my feelings but not really_." teased Alex.

Manny stood up as Alex went over to her and Emma gulped wondering what's up.

"The roof?" Alex asked Paige and Manny as she stared down at Emma.

Manny smiled widely like that was the greatest idea, "The roof!" she squealed and clapped and Paige and Alex grabbed Emma's hand.

Emma's eyes widened, THE ROOF!? What?! Were they going to kill her?

Alex whacked the door open as they got up to the roof, and it was just starting to get dark out, you know when the sun hid mostly behind a cloud but stiIl left a nice, dim blue, semi grey sky out.

Paige and Alex finally let Emma go, who held her dress down from blowing too much in the wind but did find it...beautiful up here. She wore a white dress that was short at the front but longer in the back, a brown thin belt around her waist and it was a tank dress, that she ended with a diamond necklace...she did want to wear the one Sean gave her ..but-

"Just scream." Alex said, noticing Emma go off in sad land again.

Emma blinked, and gave her a wierd look, "Do what?" she asked. Why would she scream?

"Let it out." Paige ordered.

"Like this." Manny declared and put her hands on the end of the roofs wall, leaning over a bit as she screamed into the air, " **AHHHHHH!"**

Paige and Alex joined in together, " ** _AHHHHHHHHH!"_**

They giggled madly, and heard their echoes off in the distance for a mid two seconds and Emma's hand got pulled forward with Manny, "do it." Manny insisted.

Emma was smiling softly, but looking at them like they were crazy, and they were...and Emma now was beginning to get why she disliked them at the start ..she wanted to be just like them.

Emma shook her head, "I don't think.." she's never been a loud person, never yelled back at anyone or at anyone that hurt her.

"You can do it." Manny assured, giving her a crazy look, "Em stop running away from things that make you feel good, embrace it."

Emma sucked in a deep breath, looking around at the sky and tree's and finally shut her eyes tight screaming as loud as she could, " _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

Flashes of her moms death, her anorexia, her dad abandoning her, and Sean breaking her heart all flashed through her mind

She caught her breath and raised her eyebrows, hearing her echo in the distance and it felt a whole weight got lifted off her shoulders and for once her head was blank. . maybe because all day it usually felt like someone was screaming in her head anyways.

The girls blinked, sharing looks and Alex started the clap they joined in on, laughing and they put their arms over another, screaming all together and giggling up on the roof with Emma who laughed and laughed some more.

"Dance?" Paige asked, finally getting down to business as they all smiled at one another and nodded.

"Dance."

((((((((*******))))))))

 ** _I'm two quarters and a heart down_** _ **  
**_ ** _And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_** _ **  
**_ ** _These words are all I have so I write them_** _ **  
**_ ** _I need them just to get by._** _ **  
**_ ** _(Dance, dance- fall out boy)_**

"Wow! It looks awesome!" Paige, Manny and Emma walked into the school dance, lights flickering, glass tables around the floor with candles on it and pink balloons all over the ceiling.

"And good music for once.." joked Manny.

Paige laughed, pointing, "There's Lucas, Manny."

She pointed to a group of boys at the punch table, flirting with girls. The boys wore their uniform jackets, they were green with their school symbol on the right side. Almost every guy who attended this school looked smug to Emma. Almost like the boys at her old school, and it made a knot tie in her stomach tightly.

Manny groaned, turning red and shut her eyes, "let's just dance with another and ditch our dates. Why'd I have to wind up with him again this year?" she pouted. Jay would be so pissed!

Emma tilted her head oddly, "Someones staring at us." she informed, nodding to the other side of the room.

It was a tall boy, with blonde, clean cut hair and jeans on with a nice shirt. Nice small grin too.

"Emma, that's Peter." giggled Paige, nudging her, "Your date."

"Mrs. H probably showed him a picture of you or something." Manny guessed, wondering why he was staring, "you're sucked in. See ya lata." she said.

Emma groaned and watched Manny lead the other girls away. She played with her hands but then decided to go over and the guy nervously looked away when she did, digging his hands into his pockets

"Hi." Emma greeted, crossing her arms . How did these things work?

Peter smirked alittle, looking her over, "Didn't mean to stare." he insisted.

"No, it's.." Emma bared a smile, "..you were probably wondering why I hadn't come look for you. Assigned dates and all."

Peter's eyes widened.

Emma tilted her head, smiling a bit more, "You didn't know I was your date?"

He went red, scratching his neck, "I-I knew." he stuttered and she softly laughed. It was cute, to be stared at by the guy who didn't even know she was going to be his date. Boy did he get lucky.

Emma sighed, looking around boredly. Everyone was dancing. Having a good time. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

He nodded and put his hand out. Emma looked at it for a moment, a flash of another guys face in her head, but took his hand and went to the dance floor.

((**))

"Manny Santos." Lucas purred, stepping toward her and Paige dancing. Manny turned, confused, until she clenched her jaw.

"Get lost, Lucas." she said.

Paige awkwardly stood behind, swaying still a little to the music as Lucas tried to get in closer to Manny, bowing his head and putting his hand on her waist.

"When you gonna dump that townie of yours and date a real man?" Lucas asked her.

Manny stiffed a laugh, "Real man?" she eyed him up and down then shrugged his hand off her. "You didn't even know how to kiss, nor how to keep it up for more than a minute.. but that townie? He knows how to do a lot more than that. You're nothing compared to Jay but a sad little rich boy who may have his looks, but nothing else."

Lucas clenched his jaw angerily and sized her up bitterly, "You're a slut."

"And **you** can't take a hint when a girl doesn't want you."

Meanwhile by the entrance of the school dance, Alex slipped into the dance and the one and only Sean Cameron slipped inside with her. The girls at the door didn't even question if Sean was REALLY Alex's boyfriend..he was too good looking not to let in here

"I don't know how they bought that." snickered Alex, "We aren't even dressed for the occasion." she looked down at their normal clothes.

Sean was about to reply as he stopped and looked for Emma. The sight of Spinner and Jay caught his attention though. "That Jay and Spin?"

Alex looked too and her mouth fell, seeing Spinner and Jay come out of the boys washroom wearing the boys schools jacket to blend in and they looked- "Adoooorable." sang Alex playfully, fixing Jays collar who yanked her hands off.

"I'm just here to.. make sure guys don't try anything on Manny, alright?" snapped Jay.

Alex and Sean lifted their hands, no argument.. Spinner taunted though, "He means find Lucas Vaughn again and have another blow out."

Jay smirked and rolled his eyes, leaving to go find Manny. Spinner followed, leaving Alex with Sean again.

Alex crossed her arms towards Sean, "Well Romeo.. go get your girl." she saw him not moving and waved a hand in his face.

He was distracted. Alex turned to see what he was looking at. Some blonde pretty boy had his arms wrapped around Emma's slim waist, and her hands on his shoulders, smiling and dancing with another.

He looked down painfully, and cringed madly, "Screw this." he angered, trying to storm out but Alex grabbed his arm.

"She's JUST dancing, control the jealousy." she taunted him

He huffed looking away from her, feeling like his heart was doing flip flops in his chest, then falling deep down in his stomach and back up in his throat, and it hurt.

"You were the one hanging out late at night with **Ellie Nash**." Alex taunts, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't-" Sean shut up, guess it did look bad. He owed it Emma..and it wasn't like he'd really give up anyways.. he just didn't want to stand here and see her in another guys' arms. "Fine." he growled, and turned, walking Emma's way

((*))

"I'm having lots of fun tonight, these things are usually stupid." Peter informed Emma.

Emma played with her hands together behind his head as her arms were around his neck and nodded awkwardly.

You know what? This felt..so wrong. Though not with Sean or at any means his _girlfriend, s_ he still felt like she was betraying him or something by dancing with Peter. Or maybe she felt like she was lying to herself.. either or, it didn't feel good with Peter.

"come on" Peter than smirked, letting her go and grabbing her hand. "Lets get out of here."

Emma gave a confused look. Did the pig think she was going to go find an area to go make out with him?

"No _thankyou_." Emma snapped a bit, taking her hand back and stopping as he turned back around from going to leave.

He looked shocked, and a little insulted. "I thought you liked me back."

Before Emma could even answer, a built figure stepped in front of her, blocking her from Peter. "You thought wrong."

Peter and Sean stood nose to nose. Emma's mouth fell. Peter looked into the eyes of jealousy and fury. He frowned, glancing at Emma over Sean's shoulder, and saw he had no chance. Not only with Emma, but in a fight with this guy.

"Fine." he snickered and went to walk away, but turned once more to call to Emma. "Call me when you 're over this townie."

Sean glared hard, tighening his jaw and fists as he watched Peter walk away fast after that comment. Little turd.

He then turned to Emma who rolled her eyes but muttered, "Thanks, but I had it handled."

Then she walked off.

Sean's mouth hung, and stormed after her. He squished through the crowd and yelled at her, "You get mad at me for hanging out with my friends with a girl just sitting next to me, but here you are, grinding and slow dancing on some idiot."

Emma gasped, turning and her eyes flashed. "I was **not-"** she stopped herself, squinting her eyes at Sean. He just wanted a rise out of her. "What are you doing here anyways!?"

Behind them, Emma glanced back to hear giggles and see girls eyeing Sean standing with her like he was a piece of meet. She rolled her eyes and turned back as he tried to explain, but was loss of words.

He scoffed and rolled his own eyes, looking away for a moment before he finally blurted it out. "I _want_ you."

Emmas eyes stared back at his. Her heart pounded, cheeks getting warm.

He sighed and shrugged, looking down. "I even tried to stop. But I can't." he cleared his throat and finally managed to look back at her. "I want you. **Just** you. And I want you to only want me."

Emma tried hard not to smile, but the blush and shy smile spilled out. If that was his way of asking her out, it was the cutest way any guy has ever asked her.

The girls behind even gawked the scene between the two.

"Soo.." Emma drifted off, teasingly, "Just me and you? You want to.. _date?_ "

He scowled at her but still sheepishly nodded, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I do." he confirmed. "Are you done torturing me now?"

"Not yet." Emma joked., laughing a little, blushing and he smirked and laughed a little himself, pulling her hand to pull her closer to him until face to face.

She shyly looked down, and back up at him slowly from under her eyelashes. He looked down so admiringly at her, his big arms around her waist now and an inch away from kissing another. Emma could feel her heart pounding as she glanced from his lips to back up into his blue eyes and he pulled her in even closer that her body was against his tight. He nearly groaned.

She finally nodded back up at him, "I _only_ want you too."

He raised his eyebrows, sort of shocked and not believing if he heard that right.

She laughed and leaned up, softly kissing him, blowing him away as she cupped his face and they kissed harder once he kissed back. He shut his eyes and kissed Emma with all he had, leaving her breathless and wanting more. Emma had to remind herself they were at the dance. She tried to pull away but smiled when he grabbed her again and kissed her once more,

A teacher had then looked over and gasped.

"Inappropriate!" she yelled, storming over.

Emma pulled away first, mouth falling and Sean looking around for an exit as he joked, "This is where I leave."

She turned, just in time for him to kiss her forehead and go while he called over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Emma giggled a bit as she watched him run out of the dance, and jumped out of the teachers way who was going after him, "Do you even go here!?" the teacher yelled.

((*))

"It was so hot." Manny giggled, laying in bed with Emma that night. "Everyone was watching you guys. Even me and Jay. Sean looked ready to just kidnap you from the dance and take you away from here."

Emma blushed hard, "How embarrassing."

"Do you know how lucky you are? A guy like Sean, chasing after you like that?"

Emma raised a playful eyebrow at Manny, "Did you want to tell me something?"

"No, ew! As if." Laughed Manny, "I love Sean, but not like that. But I'm not blind!" they laughed, until Manny grew serious. "I've never seen him like this before.. Not until you came along. It's like he was just waiting for someone like you."

When people thought of Sean Cameron, they only though looks. He was secretly deeper than that though. And Emma was just the type of girl he needed in his life. And he was just the guy she needed in hers.

Emma paused, and went deep into though, feeling as though she may of not seen Sean coming, but wasn't unhappy about it. Quite the opposite actually. He may be the best damn thing about this place.

"I'm scared of letting myself like him too much, you know?" Emma nearly whispered to herself.

Manny's shoulders dropped, "I know, Em. You can trust him though."

Emma smiled, nodding back at her. " I know.."

And oddly, she did.


	8. Too Good For Me

_TWO MONTHS LATER….._

It was now summer time.

Emma was fitting in just nicely now at the school and enjoying her summer. She hadn't even gone home for the summer, nor spoke to her father either since it started.

As for Paige and Alex, they had graduated just before summer came. Emma last got a post card from them from Paris. It turns out Paige got a lot of 'love money' from her parents for basically shipping her off to boarding school until she was an adult, so Paige took that money and went to travel with Alex. Emma was happy for them. They would definitely keep in touch. It was also nice to know their relationship was real…

Now as for Manny, she stayed back at school too for the summer with Emma. They still had one more year. Manny always stayed at school unlike the other students during summer. She never went home to her parents'. Her father just thought she was a 'slut' and a shame to the family while her mother obeyed his rules. So she stayed, and she went to the beach with Jay and just enjoyed being with him for the summer.

So it was just Manny and Emma in their dorm room now, scratch Manny for the week- since at Jay's. She would text Emma to check in on her, but Emma was doing fine. Perfect, actually. Her eating habits were back to normal, she felt happier – and free. And over the summer, her and Sean had been getting closer in ways she never thought imaginable.

"Sean," Emma gasped.

Her legs were quivering, sweat rolling down her body. She even knew she couldn't last much longer. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths and then, she hit the red STOP button. She stepped off of the treadmill before it even stopped, stretching her arms above her head, shirt lifting to show her healthy and toned flat stomach.

Working out had been her stress relief and she owed that help to you know who. She smiled a little bashfully- but still tiredly, at Sean. He sat with his weights doing push ups and now sit ups. He sat up and held onto his knees as he smirked up at her when she stepped in front of him.

"Giving up?" he teased and then dropped his legs when she came over and sat right on top of him. He grabbed her into his arms and she yelped a little but then smiled down at him.

"You're all sweaty." She teased back, and he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck.

"So are you." He reminded. She leaned down slowly, him grinning more and more.

"Good point." She said, before pressing her lips to his.

He kissed her tenderly, until more passionately. Emma had been coming over here now to work out with him and he was overjoyed that she did. One, that meant she was staying healthy and two, trusted him enough to do it with him. This was his little 'gym' he set up in his second bedroom apartment a while ago. He was thrilled to share it with her, and you know, working out infront of her wasn't so bad either. He caught her looking sometimes when he was doing push ups. He was happy to shamelessly show off until she'd roll her eyes humorously at him.

"Can I shower before I go back?" Emma asked now. He held her hips as she now caught her breath from that kiss and still from the work out too. The girl just needed a break to breath for crying out loud!

Sean swallowed. She was 17 now, old enough to know not only he had needs but she did too. But still, for some reason, they haven't done that yet. When she showered after their workouts, Sean couldn't concentrate knowing his naked girlfriends body was in **his** shower. Naked. Without him.

"Uh- yeah. Uhm. Ofcourse."

Emma tilted her head, seeing his eyes avert from hers and now his body tensed from under hers. Emma bit her lip as he cleared his throat and tried to motion her to get off of him, but she already knew why he was suddenly struggling.

"Maybe you need to first?" she teased a bit but her cheeks went a little red.

Sean shut his eyes and sighed, "Fuck. I'm sorry." It was her damn fault for coming to sit in his lap. And kissing him too, straddling- "Emma" he nearly growled when she again moved a little on his lap but it was just to get up.

She giggled a bit, "sorry."

Her heart skipped and she couldn't believe a guy like Sean could have any girl, yet he chose her and wanted to _wait_ for her until she was 'ready'. Sometimes she was nervous he'd meet a better girl, I don't know, maybe someone prettier? Easier?

He stood up, giving her a glare but obviously a playful one. He decided to take that shower after her. She took one quickly, using one of his black T-shirts after as a 'nightgown' since it practically fit like a dress on her.

When Sean came out, Emma's hair was already dried by her blow dryer. He had his sweatpants on, his shirt off, and walking over to her. Emma couldn't tear her eyes off of his biceps.

"It sucks when you have curfew.." Sean murmured honestly. Being almost 19 now, he had more freedom, responsibility too I guess. She was just in her last year of highschool now at 17.

Emma sat at the side his bed, turning off the blow dryer now but lost in thought. She didn't know why he was still 'waiting' for her. She felt ready. When she looked at him, she knew she wanted it to be him. She hated curfew too, having to go back to school and leave him- leave this.

When she put the dryer down, Seans gaze locked with hers and crawled onto the bed with her, leaning her back as they locked lips again.

He kissed her once more and went to pull away until he felt Emma's hands clutch his arms "Wait," she whispered. His lips were still close to hers and his eyes searched hers for what she wanted. She bit her lip and he gazed down hungrily at it. Emma swallowed kind of nervously, but her hands did the work, lowering to his sweatpants and untying the string. He had this great V line below his abs that directed right down to the buldge in his pants.

Seans eyes ripped away from her biting her lip to her hands now untying his pants. He instantly went hard. So much for that shower- damn. She drove him nuts. She was gorgeous, brave, strong, smart- Jesus, why did she even want him?

"You're too good for me." He whispered. His body was ripped. Somehow, he looked even larger with his clothes off. His cock was bigger than average. She ached to feel him now. "Em, are you sure?"

She nodded, his t-shirt on her body still until he laid half atop her, touching his chest to hers and putting one knee solidly between her legs. He slid one hand down her waist and beyond, feeling the gentle curve of her hips, then cupped one ass-cheek and squeezed. He supported himself with his other arm and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck.

He kissed her neck, alternating wet kisses and bites, all while working her panties down her legs and then working his way up to pull his shirt off of her. He loved when she wore his things. One, she looked so fucking cute drowned in his clothes and two, when he wore the shirt again, it smelt of her.

He laid back over her as his hips ground against her, urgently pressing his hard manhood into her thigh. She tilted her head back and gasped at each little press. Her fingertips traced encouraging trails along his back, yet she trembled beneath him.

Feeling her shivering under him, Sean paused and caressed her hair. "It's not too late to turn back."

"No. I want to." Emma shyly admitted, "I want you. Badly," She moved her thigh almost unconsciously, rubbing against his hard shaft. Her hands gripped his waist, pulling him close. She brought her mouth to his and teased him while kissing him and biting on his lower lip a little playfully.

Sean threw aside any final objections he may have had and kissed her fully, needfully on the mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her too.

He kissed her heatedly back. The moment their tongues connected, he felt a surge of lightning spread from his head, down through his stomach, and lighting up his cock. His manly nature took over and he moved fully atop her, bracing himself with his knees between her legs. He stared down at her perfectly pert, rounded breasts. Her pink nipples were already taut, inviting him to kiss them, which he did with abandon and then snuck his fingers down her stomach, into her hot core.

She intoxicated him. Her body was perfect. She was perfect. Emma could barely stand it. She grabbed the headboard and cried out, needing him to continue with his talented fingers playing inside her. Sean calmed her again before she came to orgasm, causing her to groan slightly and quite cutely in frustration.

Sean leaned in and placed the tip of his cock at her wet entrance. He brushed the tip up and down, desperately wanting to plunge in and yet knowing there was no going back once he did. It was sweet agony, yet he didn't want to stop. Finally, he allowed just the tip to slip inside, but once he did it was all over. His inner need for Emma lashed out and he slowly but deeply entered Emma all the way in to the hilt. Emma gasped and her fingers dug into his arms. Her eyes fluttered and though still adjusting to his size, she pressed her hips up into his before they began to move with another- panting and moaning. Seeing stars and clinging to another.

There was one thing, one thing that Sean couldn't wrap his head around.

.. Emma wasn't a virgin.

((((((((********))))))))

Sean sat down at the diners booth two days later. Emma had started school this morning. Since the other night, he hadn't seen or spoken to her. They left on a good note after waking up together yesterday morning. They were cuddling even. But one thing was still bothering him.

He had his hot chocolate mug in between his hands and looking down at it with a small hint of torcher in his eye.

Manny and Jay sat across from him. Manny looked rather confused and admitted quietly, ,"She said there wasn't any other boyfriends."

Jay looked from Manny, back to Sean. So Sean and the new girl were gettin' serious, and Sean just found out she wasn't a 'virtue' as they thought. "What? Girl no good to you anymore that you weren't her first?"

"No, not at all- Jackass." Sean sneered, locking eyes with him until they lowered back at his cup. "I just thought it was her first time.. for some reason.."

Manny teased, "Well, did she act like a virgin?"

"No. I guess not." Sean snickered a little, his mind playing memories of Emma's breathless gasps and his grunting over her perfect body. She was perfect. The fire in his loins, The beat of his heart.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm a little shocked too. " Manny admitted.

Sean nodded, finally raising his head to look at her. "She's never talked about like, another guy?"

"He's so cute." Jay teased about Sean to Manny, leaning closer to her so he could whisper loud enough that Sean heard, "So jealous and everything." Manny giggled.

Sean glared and then scoffed, rubbing his forehead and glared down at the table. He wished he wasn't jealous. He wasn't freaked out by Emma not being a virgin, that was fine. What he couldn't stop picturing now was who the guy could be who Emma had let-

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma's voice suddenly interrupted and they all even jumped or went stiff.

Manny nervously laughed, "Em, you're here!"

"Greenpeace," Jay greeted and winked over Sean's way, "We were just grabbing lunch. Why don't you join us?"

Sean swallowed and nodded, looking up at Emma but found it hard to look at her. He had flashes of mens faces go by in his head- no, not even faces, more like guesses of what 'types' she would have been with her first time. It was probably a jock. Or a clean cut rich boy. Golden boy? A-

"No thanks," Emma declared, looking down at Sean and seeing his strange reaction to her being there. In front of him. She swallowed down the hurt she felt and the lump in her throat.

Had sleeping with him been a mistake? It didn't feel like a mistake. So why did she feel so bad? Why was HE making her feel bad? He hadn't even called her.. only a text lastnight telling her goodnight.

Manny went to open her mouth but Emma turned and walked away even from whom she came here with. Darcy too looked confused on where she was going. Manny then looked at Sean and gave him a 'are you kidding!?' look.

"Sean," Jay even hissed, nodding his head pointedly at the door Emma stormed out of.

Sean snapped out of it, thoughts still on his mind until he looked back to where Emma was standing to find her gone and noticed he may have been acting not only weird, but like a dickhead. He got up quickly and ran out the diner to chase after her.

"Emma!"

Emma was storming away through the fog that today's weather brought. She was so angry, so hurt, so heart broken that she didn't even stop when she heard him behind him until he forcibly grabbed her before she crossed the street.

"Em, stop."

She yanked her arm back and flashed angry eyes at him, "I have somewhere to be."

His mouth hung and he threw his arms out, "Why you mad at me?"

Emma's eyes widened at him and she snickered, glancing up at the grey sky. "I don't know Sean, why are you ignoring me just after we had _sex?"_

Sean's mouth hung open still until he tried to find the words, "That's not-" he paused to huff madly and tried to explain, "I don't know what's wrong with me." he licked his lips nervously and admitted, "Something.. is- is killing me."

Emma anger suddenly washed away and she seemed concerned. He looked to be really struggling internally with something. She softened, "What?"

Sean shrugged his shoulders with an unreadable look on his face. He looked down at their feet. "..I wasn't your first.."

Emma's head tilted, wondering if she heard correctly until she laughed in disbelief. She went to turn but shot at him before she did so, "You're a prick, Sean Cameron."

"Emma, stop!" Sean went to chase after her but Emma dodged a car just passing the street and Sean was blocked from following her. "Emma, it's not that!"

When he finally looked left and right, he took a run for it across the street before another car sped by and almost hit him. He panted a little, looking around, and Emma was out of sight.

FUCK.


	9. It Was Love For Her

Emma was up late that night. She couldn't sleep. Not after what went down between her and Sean. His words echoed in her head… ' _I wasn't your first'._

Emma jumped when her door opened and Manny came in. Now with only having two beds in the room, Emma had one half to herself and Manny the other. The space was nice but not tension could be cut with a knife. Emma knew Manny was probably told what happened..

"Hey Em."

Emma stiffened but finally took a deep breath and sat up, "Hi." She whipped her tears and Manny stopped at the end of her bed, saddening when she saw how hurt Emma looked.

"Oh Em," she crawled into bed next to her and hugged her. Emma chocked on a sob she tried to keep down and Manny shook her head, "Screw boys."

Emma laughed sadly and pulled away. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to speak, "I-I . .don't know why he thought.."

She looked down. Maybe he wasn't WRONG to think she was, nor right. Manny too huffed, "He had no reason to doubt if you were or were not a virgin. He should love you either way."

Emma bittered a laugh. Love? . . .she then got lost as she thought about her feelings for Sean. Yea. It was love for her. But for him?

"I don't think he.." Emma couldn't go on.

Manny knew what she was trying to say and her mouth gaped, "Em, are you serious right now? That guy is crazy about you."

"That's different." Emma muttered. Love, and being crazy about someone, is different.

Manny gave her a look like Emma was indeed nuts. She got up and insisted, "You need to go talk to him."

Emma looked up at Manny almost offended, "Me?!"

"So what you weren't a virgin?" Manny swung her arms out, "Why's that matter to any guy anymore? Sex is between two people, with a connection. Who cares if he was the first or not."

Emma's eyes watered and she sobbed, putting her head into her hands. Manny backed up, shocked. She had no idea what just set Emma off until Emma looked back up with tears down her cheeks, "I wanted him to be."

"Em.." Manny slowly sat back down and watched the blonde tremble. After a moment of silence and Emma trying to regain her breath, Manny asked asked softly, "Emma what did you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter." Emma sniffed and laid back down, turning her body away from Manny. Manny sat there for a moment, eyes hard on Emma's retreated form.

(((**)))

The next morning, Emma was walking through the halls of the school with her jeans on and white tank top. She sighed unhappily as she turned the corner and looked up to see where she was walking. She stopped a little in her tracks, seeing her father in the office.

What the heck was he doing here?

Emma waited outside for him until he finished up with Mrs H. When he stepped out, Emma stepped forward from beside the door.

"Dad?"

He turned, "Emma!" he looked shocked. A little alarmed. Emma tilted her head at that. How could he be shocked when he had come here?

….unless he wasn't here for her. Wow. Hurt crossed Emma's face as Mrs H stepped behind Joey and saw Emma, she too looked shocked, but at least a gave a small hint of guilt and a sad smile.

"Emma." She greeted. She clapped her hands together before glancing at her father, "Your Dad has just become a member of the board. He's got a part of the shares of this school."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows confused. With that, Mrs H left Joey with Emma and he seemed speechless on what to say until grinning and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What do you think of that kiddo?"

Emma shrugged his hand off of her, "I think you came here for shares of money, instead of visiting your daughter."

He never loved her. That much was clear. Just like maybe Sean had never either. .. .not like she should blame him for that, he never said the words. Those three little words- and neither, did her father.

Emma felt the lump in her throat and went to walk away but Joey stopped her again, "Emma, I'm here for both!" he explained, "I found out how profitable it is to have a share of this school, it's a big private overachieving school! It's going to be great for us."

Emma corrected him, "Great for you." She looked away and snickered shaking her head, "Get away from me."

His mouth dropped, watching her storm off. He's never seen her stand up to him like that. Even when he did notice he was being an ass, and he didn't even notice that too much.

((**))

Sean was at work, leaning on the truck he was suppose to be fixing in the garage but he stared down with agony in his eyes at his phone. Emma hadn't picked up his calls. He tried once more and put his phone to his ear. After the message machine came on, his chest caved in again, his stomach dropping.

"Em," he sighed, leaving a message. "Please answer my calls. I'm sorry. You're right, I'm a prick." He laughed sadly.

There was some silence as Sean thought long and hard how to make this up to her. Not having her around, it was like the sunshine went away. He liked her, _a lot._ God knows he even. . .he even **loved** her. He fell for her the moment he set eyes on her. He knew that was true.

"Please, Em." Was all he said before hanging up again sadly.

"Hey!" Spinner called, coming into the garage.

Sean shoved his phone into his pocket and Spin came over.

"You want to go to the bar tonight? Jay's all lovey dovey with Manny, always bailing. Why don't you and I go do something?"

Sean looked at him and just turned back to the truck, "No."

With such a blunt answer, you think Spinner would give up . "Come on, we can get drunk. Meet some girls…"

Sean went on with getting to work. He picked up a wrench and hoisted the hood up of the truck. Spinner huffed watching him just ignore him.

"What's up your ass?" Was all Spinner snapped before huffing and walking off.

Sean clenched his jaw and ignored that. He could give Spinner a bloody nose, cuss him out, but none of that would make him feel better.

…he just wanted Emma to talk to him again. He couldn't even go to sleep without her coming to mind each time he closed his eyes and the fact he slept on the bed they- well you know. It was just hard to fall asleep peacefully, without her, in bed next to him.


	10. The Most She's Felt

The next night was a huge charity event function for the school. All the girls and their families were invited to city hall for a nice dinner and Emma decided to ditch it, sitting in her room. Her dad would be furious once he realised she wasn't coming, but she didn't care anymore.

Manny entered, noticing Emma and nodded, flinging her purse on her bed. She didn't go either.

"Yea, I ditched too." She landed tiredly on her bed. Her and Jay were up all night! After a moment, Manny sat right up, and gazed at Emma questionably. "Do you ever think about getting out of here?"

Emma looked up from her notes she was studying. I know it was lame, but it kept her mind off everything. "You mean like, running away?" she paused to think about it. "No."

"I do." Manny admitted.

Emma rolled her eyes, "But there goes your schooling, your money, your life-"

"What kind of life do we have here, Em?" Manny shot back, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Emma to answer but for once, Emma was speechless.

The blonde was stunned. She had no answer. I guess it wasn't all that great here. Infact, this place felt more and more like a prison. .

"And you can get an education anywhere. We are adults now." Manny flew back on her bed, sighing tiredly. "We didn't **need** this place. Our parents did."

Manny made a great point. Emma couldn't help but admit she was right. This was everything her **Dad** had wanted. Not Emma.

Manny stood up and went over to Emma, sitting down beside her and finally confessed, "I want to run away with Jay."

"What!?"

"His uncle works out West. He can get a job there and I can look for something to-"

"Manny, that's crazy!" Emma cut her off.

The brunette stared back at Emma, before her shoulders dropped. Emma couldn't pick her mouth up, still staring at Manny in horror. Manny really wouldn't leave her here, would she?

When Manny got up and left to go take a shower, Emma sadly stared where she once sat. I guess, in a way, this place had become more of a stable home then her own. Now that Alex and Paige were gone though, it felt less like home. Manny was the last piece. But was Manny next to go? Then what?

I guess life had to move on. . . and Jay and Manny were so in love. But that was a BIG decision to make for Manny being as young as she was. Emma wasn't sure how to take this in.

Emma got up and packed her books away. She had to find someone who could make her feel better, less out of control- because when she felt like she had no control.. well, you know what happens. And she did not want to go back to that. But did she want to go face the guy who had hurt her? Even if he made her feel a lot better?

 _Hear him out,_ a voice said in her head. Emma decided to do just that and grabbed her shoes, running out of her dorm.

(((****)))

Sean was working under the hood of some jeep. He was working alone and locking up tonight. As he heard the front door open, he was twisting his wrench around in the engine but hollered, "We're closed!"

Upon hearing footsteps coming his way, he rolled his eyes and wondered what this idiot didn't get. He grabbed the hood of the jeep, and slammed it down, going to bark at the person but he stopped mid-sentence.

" **Did you not** \- Oh." He stared, "Em. _._ "

His eyes lit up, and they followed her walk around the jeep he was working on. He swallowed nervously as she got closer to him. She looked gorgeous tonight, even in clothes that seemed just like her hanging out comfy clothes. She wore little jean shorts and a white tank top with white sneakers. Her legs and her ass- well, pardon Sean, but the shorts hugged her ass so nicely and her long legs- god he missed them wrapped around his waist.

He slowly began to walk towards her as she leaned back on the side of the vehicle. He then noticed outside it was raining after he saw her hair was a little wet and curly. He loved the way it looked on her.

"Everyones at some dinner fuction tonight.." she told him, barely looking at him. He cringed, but understood. He was a dick to her. A jackass. If he had messed it up with her for good, maybe that was meant to be. She always seemed too good for him.

He finally stepped up closer to her, bowing his head a little as he offered, "We can hangout. If- if you want.."

She narrowed her eyes, but saw how nervous he looked. She smiled a little and then took a deep breath, shrugging her shoulders. "Yea. Maybe." She leaned off the car again and began to walk around the garage, looking it over. She was never really in here a lot. Which was odd, since Sean lived in here and he was at her Dorm a ton.

Sean eyed her curiously and couldn't help but follow her. He smirked a bit while his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?" he followed her slowly into the back, down a dark hallway and then she turned just before his bosses office.

He could barely see her, but his breath went unsteady when he felt her hands on his chest now. He put his hands on the wall on the sides of her, trapping her there. She gazed up at him, and he then pressed his body closer to hers and she leaned back on the wall, pulling him with her and they crashed their lips to anothers.

Emma moaned into the kiss. She kissed him with every inch of her being and he kissed her as much as any sorry human being could. He wanted her to know how much he missed her, how bad he felt. He wanted to make it up to her. He opened her mouth with his and plunged his tongue against hers. She gasped and then pulled away after a few minutes, breathless. He panted, and leaned his forehead down to hers.

"I'm sorry." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Emma nodded her head against his before pulling away and just staring back into his eyes. She felt like she needed to tell someone. As much as she loved Manny, it was Sean who felt more like her best friend/other half.

"You want to know how I lost my virginity?" she asked him. He cringed a little, hating to bring it back up. He glanced back at her and she nodded, "So do I." she admitted. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Then, his mouth dropped a bit.

If he hadn't felt any worse before, he did now. Was Emma trying to say…she was.. raped?

"I don't know who it was, or maybe I do and just don't want to remember." Her eyes grew distant as she explained, "I went to a party in my freshman year, someone spiked my drink, and all I remember was someone on top of me. And it hurt. And I couldn't breath. And they left me there til morning."

"I'm so fucking sorry." Sean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and it came out shakey. His fists clenched, wanting to know who could do that to her.

"It's ok." She smiled sadly. She took in a deep breath too, just happy she had told somebody. Maybe that's why she began eating less and less- it gave her control after something tragic like that. She noticed Sean's eyes darken and she cupped his face, "Hey. It was a long time ago."

"I treated you like-"

Emma shut him up with a kiss. He didn't treat her as badly as he thought he did, she just took it the wrong way. He was the first one she has ever been with since.. well, that.

Sean caressed her hair and pulled away, staring at her with hope in his eyes. He licked his lips nervously and admitted, "I'm falling pretty hard for you, Em." He looked at her with fear, worried she'd run from him or something for saying it.

She bit her lip from smiling so wide. "I know what you mean." He smirked back, and they shared another kiss..

Emma and Sean then went to the Diner to get something to eat. Emma then told Sean all about her Dad, and what a dick he was. And how Manny and Jay might have plans to leave town.

"I know." Sean admitted, sitting across from her. His hand laid in hers and she then pulled away. He hoped she wasn't mad.

"You know?"

"I mean, Jay's always wanted to go. He hates this town," Sean laughed, "So do I."

Now Emma felt like her whole world was spinning and she had zero control. Would Sean leave her too? Manny she could live with, but not **Sean.**

Sean gazed back at her, just as worried. He leaned forward and lowered his voice, "His uncle has a shop out west too-"

"So Manny said." Emma said bleakly.

Sean gave her a serious look. "Emma. Come with me."

She stared back at him in shock. Her heart was doing something she didn't expect it to.. it pounded. In excitement. But no- this was so irresponsible. Wreckless. She didn't do things like that. That was chaos.

Then why did she feel so giddy and nervous suddenly? And She found herself _actually_ thinking about it.

Sean admitted with a slight sheepish smile, "I wouldn't leave without you." Her heart pounded harder. "I'd stay. If you wanted me to." He looked at her, waiting for her to say the words.

Emma thought her life over. And as she tried to think of reasons to stay, there weren't any. Any good things that she tried to think of came back to Sean. Could she do something so crazy though?

Her mind wondered to her father, who had never been there for her. Who shipped her off like a piece of trash, when any other father would have been so proud of a daughter like Emma. Emma hadn't even told anyone else what had happened to her because she didn't want to 'bother' her father about some guy raping her. How sad was that? And he never noticed her eating disorder.

Then, there was Sean, who looked into her eyes like she was this angel sent from heaven or something. Even with knowing her flaws and big dark secrets. And he had helped, so much, to get her back in good health. Her Dad was no match to Sean.

"Ok." Emma nodded, and she laughed also in disbelief.

He looked downright shocked, then happy. "Really?" she nodded. His eyes lit with happiness and he nodded back sternly. "We're doing this."

Emma sucked in a shakey breath and kept nodding. He chuckled, taking her hand again, knowing it was scary but this would be great for them- and her. She lived too much inside a bubble before. Was too hard on herself. Didn't live her life to it's fullest. Wasn't surrounded by people who loved or appreciated her.

Now, she would.

(((**))

 **TWO WEEKS LATER.**

It was dark out. Sean's motorcycle parked quietly in front of Emma's school and the blonde was sneaking out of the window, coming down the ladder and Sean stood underneath it, stretching his arms out to catch her.

Emma yelped and giggled when she jumped and he caught her. He kissed her passionately, excited for this big moment in both their lives. He grabbed her hand and led her to his motorcycle.

When Emma got on, with her bag over her shoulder, she glanced once more back at the school. She smiled softly, happy to leave it and her father behind, and wrapped her arms around Sean's waist tighter.

"Ready, baby?" he called up front after roaring the bike to life. Emma laid her chin on his shoulder and nodded. "Yup." Her heart was pounding. It pounded with fear, excitement, love, thrill- all of it.

And it was the most she's ever felt in a **long** time.


End file.
